Once Upon A Time
by rachelcolleen1000
Summary: What would The 74th Hunger Games be like if Katniss was in love with Peeta before it all began? What would The 74th Hunger Games be like if the rule change was made before they even entered the arena? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I always wondered what would happen if my name was picked during the Reaping. What would happen to my best friend and hunting partner, Gale? My mother? And, oh, God, my little sister, Prim? There was no way they'd survive. My mother's history with death does not flatter her; in fact, the reason our relationship is so troubled is because she shut down when my father passed away. I had to fend for Prim and myself before she slowly came back to us, but I knew things would never be the same for us.

I shudder at the thought of the Hunger Games. I literally shiver . . . I feel it all the way down my spine. Just the thought of innocent children killing other innocent children makes me want to wretch. I know that my chances are high . . . they're insanely high. Because of the tesserae, I'm in extra times. On top of the four I'm in just for being sixteen. I would never tell anyone that I'm scared of the Hunger Games. I try and act like nothing scares me and that I'm invincible, but I know better. I am completely mortal. And I know this because the unthinkable happened to me. I, Katniss Everdeen, was chosen to compete in the Hunger Games.

Technically, my twelve year old little sister was chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. But she would've been dead the second she stepped off her podium. I had to step in. I, although it was small, had a chance to win. If I got my hand on a bow-and-arrow, something to keep me warm, and maybe an ally for a little while, I definitely had a chance.

That is, until the love of my life, Peeta Mellark, was chosen as the male tribute for District 12. That's right, I said it. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who never _seems _to notice guys, is in love with the baker's son. A girl from the Seam, in love with a merchant's son. It's kind of comical, when you think about it. We have absolutely no chance in hell of ever being together, though. The most I can hope for was an alliance, maybe. But at some point I'd have to kill him or he'd have to kill me. And when one of us returned to District 12, if at all, we'd be shunned for life.

So, as I sit on the train, Peeta literally two feet away from me, I think about what might happen to us. Killed by a Career, probably. Maybe from a natural cause, like dehydration or starvation. Maybe a forest fire, a mutation, an avalanche. I've seen worse things happen in my fifteen Games. I've seen things nobody ever wants to see, and everyone all over Panem has seen them. And my death is just going to be another one that they'd forget about in the next Games.

"I'll go find Haymitch," says Effie Trinket, the chaperone for the District 12 tributes. She has insanely pink hair, a seriously pale face, and extremely powder-pink lips that are totally unnatural. Peeta and I sit in silence for awhile.

"Have you ever met him?" he asks finally.

I sit in silence. Did Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, the boy that saved my life, just speak to me? He sighs. "Look, Katniss, I understand if you don't want to talk, but I don't think there's anything wrong with getting a little help." I turn to look at him. Was that an underhanded dig at how he saved my family all those years ago, or was he sincerely saying he just wants to be helped? As I open my mouth to speak, Effie walks back in with a drunk, stumbling man that I recognize as Haymitch Abernathy. He's carrying a bottle of wine and he grabs another before sitting down across from Peeta.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Peeta asks.

Haymitch chuckles. "So eager," he says, looking between Peeta and I. "Here's some advice. Accept the fact that your death is imminent. The sooner you do that, the better." He laughs again. Peeta looks at me and lunges to take the wine from Haymitch.

Haymitch reacts quickly; he kicks Peeta square in the chest, so hard Peeta's chair flies backwards. Haymitch smiles again. "You made me spill on my shirt," he says. "What a shame, it's brand new." Then he stands up and leaves. Peeta, whose face is a distinct shade of red, stands up. He rights the chair and says, "I'll go talk to him."

"Peeta," I call after him, but he repeats himself and follows Haymitch. I decide to just leave him be and I go to my room to watch the Reapings from all 12 districts. In District 1, an extremely frightening pair are chosen. A girl with scary dark hair is chosen for District 2 and the male tribute, a frightening, intimidating boy who looks to be a bit younger, is lucky because an equally frightening boy of eighteen, Cato, volunteers. In those districts, it's an honor to be chosen. In District 12, it's a death sentence.

Districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 don't offer many great prospects. District 11 offers up a truly frightening boy who might be me and Peeta's age and then a twelve year old girl, Rue, who is barely the size of one of the boy's arms. I instantly think of Prim and my heart aches. I see my sister get chosen, I see myself volunteer, I see Peeta walk slowly to the stage, and then it's over.

That night, I don't sleep soundly. I don't think I will for the rest of my life. Even if I make it out of the arena alive, I'll never sleep soundly. When I wake up, I pass up all the Capitol clothes and redress in my mother's dress. I redo my hair and make my way slowly down to the dining car. Peeta is there, dressed in his own clothes, too. Effie and Haymitch are sitting side by side and Effie looks truly distressed. Haymitch has an obnoxious grin on his face and Peeta looks uncomfortable.

"There she is," Haymitch says. "We're just discussing strategies that could save your life."

"And they are?" I manage to say as I sit down next to Peeta.

"Shelter," Peeta says simply. "And water."

"Here's the best advice I can give you," Haymitch says sarcastically. "Stay alive." He guffaws and Peeta and I narrow our eyes at each other.

"That's really funny," Peeta says. "Only not to us."

Haymitch frowns. "Pass me the jam, sweetheart," he says. I don't. He repeats himself a few times before reaching over me for it. Angry, I take a knife and stab it at him. Effie gasps.

"That is mahogany!" she says, annoyed.

Haymitch looks to me. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" He smiles. "How good are you with a knife, sweetheart?" I pull the knife out of the table and throw it at the wall without even looking. It wedges in between two doorframes, making me look way more impressive than I really am. "Stand up, both of you," he orders. He walks around and looks us up and down, feeling our muscles.

"I've seen better," he concludes. "But I can work with this."

"So you'll help us?" Peeta asks eagerly.

"Don't push it, bread boy," Haymitch snaps. "For now, all I'm going to say is do what your stylists tell you." Then he storms out of the car.

Five minutes later, we pull into the Capitol. Peeta is waving at everyone, smiling. "Katniss, c'mon!" he says. He walks over, grabs my hand, and pulls me to the window. I wave with him, mainly because he's holding my hand. Peeta Mellark, holding my hand.

I think I might die happy now.


	2. Chapter 2

The stylists strip me down and tear every hair off my body. The pain is unbearable but I listen to Haymitch. I don't want to, but I do. If I have any chance of surviving and going home, I'm going to try and do it. When I'm done, I'm completely hairless, except for my head, of course, and my skin has a freakish glow to it. By the time my stylist walks in, I'm ready to shoot someone.

"Hello," he says in a soft voice. "My name is Cinna. I'm very sorry that this happened to you and I'm here to help in any way I can."

I'm very surprised. "Most people have just been saying congratulations," I say quietly.

"I don't think that this is something to celebrate," Cinna says quietly. "How about some lunch?"

We sit and I eat entirely too much. The food here in the Capitol is amazing. Everything is fresh and the taste is divine. He tells me that tonight is the parade and that he wants District 12 to make a splash.

"Normally we're coal miners," I say. District 12, is, of course, the mining district.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that," Cinna says. "Katniss, how do you feel about fire?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I have nothing against it, if that's what you mean."

Cinna smiles. "Good. Then we're all set."

Later that evening, I meet Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta by the District 12 carriage. Cinna walked me down and Peeta's stylist, a woman named Portia, is there too. They smile at me. Effie looks truly excited. "You're going to make such a display!" she says.

"Yeah," Peeta agrees, flashing a brilliant smile. But I know better. He looks to me and his eyes are terrified. Haymitch and Effie have to go take their seats, leaving us with our stylists. "How do you feel about this?" he asks.

"I'll put yours out if you get mine," I say. He laughs and hoists himself onto the carriage, holding out a hand for me. He pulls me up and says, "Deal."

"Alright, I'm going to light you," Cinna says. I feel an odd tickling sensation and I realize that I'm on fire. I look to Peeta and he's smiling.

"Guess we had nothing to fear," he laughs.

Cinna smiles. "Thank God." We laugh. "Oh, and hold hands," Cinna says. "Look very comfortable with each other."

Peeta grabs my hand and nods at Cinna. "I've never seen tributes hold hands before," he says casually. The first two carriages have already left the tunnel.

"Me either," I say. "Wonder what the reaction will be."

He laughs. "You know, we could be friends," he says.

"I thought we were friends," I say.

He laughs again. "Yeah, but, like, good friends," Peeta says. "Even in the arena and stuff. I've got your back if you have mine."

_I've always had your back_, I think. "Absolutely," I say.

He smiles. "You know, we can't kill each other," Peeta says. I'm taken aback by his comment.

"I'd never kill you," I say. Did I really just say that? Really, Katniss?

He looks at me, a peculiar smile on his face. "Yeah?"

I laugh. "You really thought I would kill you?"

"What if it comes down to you and me?" he says. "Then what?"

"We figure it out then," I shrug. "But it won't come down to you and me, you know."

He sighs. "I know. If anyone's going to win, it's Cato."

"Or Thresh," I reply. "I mean, look at him. Compared to Rue?"

He laughs. "They're all so much bigger than me." He looks down. "Have you . . . done what Haymitch said? Accepted your inevitable death?"

I frown. "No," I say. "And I won't. And neither will you."

"I already have," he says. "There's no chance I'll be the victor. I'm _going _to die, Katniss."

"Don't talk like that," I say softly. "Please. Just . . . don't." I barely squeeze the words out without choking up, but Peeta notices. He turns to me.

"I . . . I didn't mean to upset you," he whispers. "I'm sorry. And I won't give up. Hey, if I've got your bow and arrow protecting me, I'm golden."

I laugh. "I know you're lying."

He smiles. "You see right through me, don't you?" He looks down and frowns. "Katniss, do you trust me?"

"Of course," I say.

He nods. "Don't freak out, then. What I'm about to do might scare you."

I raise my eyebrows. "What are you going to do?" I ask. He doesn't answer, merely points ahead. We're about to leave the tunnel. And just as the crowd roars because of the fire, Peeta Mellark puts his free hand on my waist and kisses me, right on the mouth.

Oh my God, I really will die happy now.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what to do for a moment, but I find myself kissing back. I mean, it's Peeta Mellark. I think that this might all be a publicity stunt for him, but I brush the thought away immediately. No, I've heard the rumors. Apparently, Peeta has a huge crush on me. I never believed it, but . . . maybe now I do.

When he pulls away, we're already halfway down the street. "Was that okay?" he asks.

I simply nod my head. He sighs in relief, takes my hand, and waves to the crowd. I do the same. He throws our hands up in the air together and starts yelling "12!" over and over again. Soon, the entire crowd has joined him. When the carriage stops, the fire goes out and Peeta pulls our hands down, kissing mine as he does so. He lets go of my hand and throws his arm around my shoulders casually.

"They love us," he whispers.

"You're telling me," I laugh nervously.

President Snow begins to speak and I don't listen to a word he says. I'm concentrating on Peeta Mellark's arm around my shoulders. The carriage begins moving again and we're in the Training Center again. Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna are waiting. Effie and Portia and jumping-up-and-down excited, screaming about how amazing we did and what great actors we are. Cinna is smiling and saying that young love will help us in the arena. Haymitch is eyeing us carefully, but I can tell he's pleased.

"Was that planned?" asks Effie, her voice higher than usual.

"For me, yes," Peeta laughs. "I surprised her."

Haymitch laughs. "No wonder you looked so stiff, sweetheart."

"I don't think she looked stiff," Cinna says. "I think they pulled that off just right." Peeta and I smile at the compliments but I can't help but notice the looks on the other tributes faces as we head upstairs.

That night at the table, there's an awkward silence. We eat and there's small talk between Cinna, Portia, and Effie, but Haymitch just glares at Peeta and I like we're a poisonous disease. After the meal, I rush back to my room, only to be called back out into the living area. The only people I find there are Peeta and Haymitch.

"Hey," I say, taking a seat next to Peeta.

"Hi," he replies.

"Cut the crap," says Haymitch, looking from me to Peeta. "What the _hell _was that out there? What were you trying to accomplish?"

Peeta looks surprised. "I mean, normally tributes from the same District want to kill each other, right? I mean, I think that if we show that we're close, maybe we'll get more sponsors-"

"You're causing trouble!" Haymitch shouts, slamming his fist down on the coffee table. "Are you two too stupid to see it?"

"See what?" Peeta shouts back. "That tributes can be friends? Maybe lovers? That maybe I can manage to get Katniss a little further in the Games if people know how desirable she is?"

Haymitch sits back. "Get _Katniss _a little further in the Games?"

Peeta blushes. "Well, yeah," he says. "I mean, I know I have no chance to win. But if someone's going to win, I want it to be her."

I look at Peeta in surprise. "You have a better shot," I say. "You're so much stronger than me."

"Yeah, but I can't hunt worth crap," he says, waving me off.

"But if I get jumped, I don't stand a chance!" I say loudly. "You might be able to kill someone if you get jumped!"

"I don't stand a chance!" shouts Peeta, snapping his head towards me. "Alright?" I look at him, disbelief in my eyes. "It's true," he says, his voice quieter now. "You know what my mother said when she came to say goodbye? That District 12 might have a winner this year. But she didn't mean me, she meant you."

"She meant you," I say, brushing him off.

"She said, 'She's a fighter, that one,'" says Peeta. "_She_."

The more and more I hear about Peeta's mother, the more I hate her. What kind of a mother would say that to her son?

"Is this conversation over?" Peeta asks, looking to Haymitch. Haymitch gives an imperceptible nod. His face looks pained, like the comment physically hurt him. I look at Haymitch for one more second before leaving the room and following Peeta.

He's already closed his door by the time I reach his room. I knock a few times. He doesn't answer. "Peeta, it's just me," I say quietly.

"Can I be alone, please?" he asks.

"Do you really want to be alone?" I counter. I hear him get up and shuffle towards the door.

"No, not really," he says. "Keep me company?"

I nod and walk into his bedroom. He closes the door and looks at me. "I'm sorry for shouting," he says, looking at the ground. "That was unnecessary."

"I'm sorry about what your mother said," I reply. "Now _that _was unnecessary."

Peeta smiles. "I'm also sorry for just kissing you like I did," he says. "I probably could've, you know, given you more of a warning."

I laugh. "No, apparently my reaction was golden." He smiles.

"Want to watch the parade?" I shrug. He flips on the television and motions for me to lay on his bed. "I guess you can sit on the couch, but I find that it's really uncomfortable."

"Mine is, too," I lie. In fact, the couches are more comfortable than the beds, but I want to lay in bed with Peeta Mellark. I find myself wondering if this is a mistake. I know that I'll never get to do it again without a death sentence looming over my head. But I do it anyway, his arm slung casually across my shoulders and my head on his chest. He runs his hand up and down my arm and I find myself getting chills.

"Katniss?" he says.

"Yeah?"

"I lied to you about something," he says. "The couch really is comfortable. If you want me to go sit on it. I don't know if you're . . . okay with this."

I laugh. "This is fine," I say.

"You're sure?" he asks. "Because I'm a gentleman, you know."

I smile. "Are the rumors true, Peeta?" I find the words are out of my mouth before I think it through. I'm such an idiot.

"What rumors?" he asks.

"The rumor about you . . . liking me?" I reply.

He sighs. "If they weren't, would I be doing this?" With that, he kisses my temple and holds me closer. "I just want to spend every moment for the rest of my life with you." I sling my arm over his chest and hold him tight, too, like some Capitol official is going to run in and try to tear us apart any moment. "Do you like me too?" he asks in a strained voice.

"If I didn't, would I be doing this?" I look into his blue eyes and he smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank you for all the fantastic reviews! They really mean a lot! Please keep reviewing, they really to help.**

**Rachel**

We watch the parade in silence. I realize that when we pull out of the tunnel, our bodies pressed tightly together and our lips connected, the crowd goes wild. People are screaming pet-names for us (Everlark was my favorite) and they're yelling for President Snow to let us live happily forever. That's when I realize what Haymitch meant about causing trouble. People were going to be absolutely pissed when one or the both of us are killed in the arena. The only thing the Capitol enjoyed more than blood was love, more than death was passion. And now, we are the face of a heated debate; let the star-crossed lovers of District 12 live or make them kill each other in a fight to the death?

"There's no chance Snow will change the rules," Peeta says.

"If anything, he'll make it seem like he's going to and then he'll kill one of us off in an avalanche, or something," I say.

"He'll kill me," he says. "You're not going to die in there, Katniss." I scoff. "You're not," he reiterates. "You're going to live a long, happy life. Okay?"

"If I say okay, will you shut up?" I ask.

He smiles. "Of course."

"Okay," I say.

We sit in silence for a little while longer, watching some Hunger Games celebration going on. But then, a red screen that reads SPECIAL UPDATE comes up. We sit up as we see President Snow beside Claudius Templesmith. "Hello, citizens of Panem," he says in that frightening voice of his. "It is my pleasure to inform you that there has been a rule change for this year's 74th Annual Hunger Games. After looking over the rule book for some time, we believe it is completely and totally legal. Now, here it is: there may be _two _victors this year, as long as they are from the same district and are the final two to be alive. Good luck, and Happy Hunger Games."

I look to Peeta. His eyes are wide in shock. "Did I . . . was that . . ."

"Real?" I ask.

He breaks out into a huge smile. "Oh my God, Katniss!" He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close just as Effie runs in.

"Peeta, did you hear the – oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she says. "I didn't realize I was interrupting your celebration."

I squirm from Peeta's grasp. "It's nothing, Effie," Peeta says calmly, standing up. "Do you think that rule change was made because of us?"

"I know it was," Haymitch says, walking in behind her. He sees me laying on Peeta's bed, my hair disheveled and the covers mussed, and he raises his eyebrows. "Were you two just . . .?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Haymitch," I laugh. He smiles.

"Now, you have to deal with this very rationally," he says, looking to Peeta. "You realize that if you two make it out alive, you can never be apart? At least in public. You'll have to be in love for the rest of your lives?"

Peeta smiles. "That sounds great to me," he says.

"Wait a moment," says Effie. "This _isn't _an act?"

We laugh. "No, Effie, it's not," Peeta says. Effie brings a hand to her heart and sighs.

"It's just too sweet!" she says, rushing out of the room. Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"What a girl," he laughs but regains his serious composure quickly. "Tomorrow you start training. You will be by each other's side at every moment. You will be affectionate _frequently_. The Gamemakers will watch you like hawks, alright? If there's any doubt in their minds about your love, they won't hesitate to switch the rule back."

"I don't want to convince anyone that we're in love," Peeta says. "We are."

"Thanks for the news," Haymitch says sarcastically. "If you want to prove it to anyone, prove it to Snow. If you guys aren't head over heels in love, he's going to have you _annihilated _in that arena. You probably won't make it two hours if he doubts you."

Peeta nods. "You're right. We'll be affectionate, I swear."

"I know you will," Haymitch says. "It's obvious you don't mind a little PDA." He snickers at his own joke. "Don't overdo it, either. Be natural. Kiss here, hug there, hold hands then. Be cute."

"No problem," Peeta assures him. "Don't worry, Haymitch. Everything's under control."

Haymitch smiles. "You know, the other tributes are going to want to kill you."

"Duh," I laugh.

"No," Haymitch says seriously. "The District 2 tributes are insanely vicious. And now they'll be allies."

Peeta's eyes narrow. "Are you doubting us?"

Haymitch smiles. "Always, my dear boy. Always."

Peeta laughs. "Get out of here, Haymitch," he says, playfully shoving Haymitch out the door. Peeta closes it behind him and shuts off the television. "So, training. Nervous?"

"Maybe a bit," I say. "And yourself?"

"Nah," he says. "I don't really get nervous easily. Now, the night before the Games I'll be a wreck."

"Hey, me too," I laugh.

He sits down on the bed. "Is it too forward if I ask you to . . . to stay here with me tonight?" he asks. "Or we can go back to your room. I just . . . I'm afraid of the nightmares. Every night it's a new way that I picture myself dying."

I smile nervously. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come back to my room," I say sheepishly. "I have nightmares, too."

He sighs in relief. "Well, how about I take a shower and change and I'll meet you back in your room?"

"It's a deal," I say, getting up to leave.

"I'll walk you to your room," Peeta says.

"It's fine," I say. "It's right down the hall."

"Yeah, but chances are you'll take a longer shower than me anyway," Peeta says. "I don't want to be that creepy guy who walks into your bedroom while you're showering. Leave that for Haymitch."

I laugh. "Fine," I say. He extends his hand and I grab it and we slowly walk down the hallway to my room. He drops me at my door with a kiss on the cheek (surely these hallways are being watched 24/7) and I go inside. I quickly strip down and step into the high-tech Capitol shower that I still am not used too. I washed my hair and even used some conditioner (conditioner was a luxury in District 12; only the richest of the rich has it.) I paid careful attention to how I smelled. I was going to have a boy in my bed tonight.

A boy in my bed. My thoughts automatically went to what might happen. Although I'd been in love with Peeta since he'd given me bread at age eleven, I didn't think I was ready to sleep with him. I'd never been much a snuggler, either. But Peeta did say he was a gentleman. He wouldn't make me do anything I wasn't comfortable with, or so I hoped.

When I'd finished, I put my hair in its simple braid, dress in the silky pajamas the Capitol had afforded me, and wait for Peeta. I know he is probably waiting in his bedroom so he wouldn't arrive here when I wasn't done. Nevertheless, a few minutes after I'd exited the bathroom, there is a small knock on the door. I open it and find Peeta there. His hair is damp and he is dressed in plaid, flannel pajamas that are skin tight, just like mine. "Hey," he whispers, closing the door.

"Why're you whispering?" I ask, putting down the hairbrush that I'd been nervously combing the ends of my hair with.

"I feel like the hallways are monitored," he says simply. "Snow'll like this, though."

"What?" I ask.

"Me, sneaking down to your room for the night?" Peeta says. "If the halls are monitored. I kind of hope they are. I want to make this whole thing . . . convincing. Despite the fact that my feelings for you are nothing but real, we have to be as convincing as possible."

"I know," I say. "I agree."

He smiles. I turn from him and pull down the covers, climbing into bed. Peeta raises his eyebrows and I pat the spot next to me. He hits the lights and lies down next to me, hesitating before scooting towards me. I do the same and he wraps one arm around my neck and rests the other on my waist. I put my hands on his chest and be breathes in deeply. "You smell amazing," he says, sighing.

"You do, too," I say softly.

Peeta plants a kiss just in front of my ear and whispers almost inaudibly, "Katniss, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't have to say it back," he whispers. "I just want you to know how I've felt about you for basically as long as I can remember."

"As long as you can remember?" I ask. I notice that my voice is pinched and tight.

"Yeah," he murmurs softly, his lips brushing against my ear as he speaks. "Since our very first day of school, at least. I saw you walking with your father in your dress and I thought that you were really pretty, and then you sang that song . . . and I was smitten. My feelings haven't changed since."

I feel myself smiling. Peeta Mellark, saying he loves me? What the hell is happening?

"Peeta?" I say, my heart racing as I do so. He makes some sort of grunt in my ear, acknowledging me. "I love you, too." I turn my head to look at him and he's smiling. He leans in and our lips barely brush together before he pulls away.

"Is that alright?" he asks, his voice so soft I can barely make it out. I nod my head and he kisses me again. I feel a stir deep inside of me. It makes me want more. I want to be closer to Peeta, and I want to feel his arms around me, feel his lips against mine, our bodies pressed close together. I don't want anything to ruin this moment.

We kiss for a long time before I hear a soft knock on the door and jerk back. Peeta sighs. "Who is it?" I call.

"Effie!" she calls back in a sing song voice. "Can I come in?"

Peeta gets a smirk on his face. "No!" he shouts.

"Oh, dear!" Effie squeals. "I'm so sorry, I'm just interrupting you left and right today!"

"Good night, Effie!" we shout together. She screams and I hear her begin to walk away.

"Bless her heart," Peeta laughs. He looks down at me. "Do you think we should get some sleep?"

I shrug. "You tired?" I ask.

"Nope," he says. "Yourself?"

"Nope," I say.

"Good," he says. He looks at me for a moment before kissing my forehead, my eyelids, the tip of my nose, and, finally, my lips. We kiss for longer this time. Nobody interrupts us. After what seems like a very short period of time, Peeta plants one final kiss on my lips and pulls away. We realize that it's been over a half an hour since Effie interrupted us. Peeta smiles and kisses my forehead. "It's almost midnight," he says.

"We're going to need our rest tomorrow," I say.

"Agreed," he says. "But first, I have to use the facilities." I laugh as he gently stands up and walks to my bathroom. I sit up and stretch my legs for a moment. I realize how comfortable the bed is then. The comforter never makes me too warm and the mattress seemingly molds to my every move. I notice how empty the bed feels without Peeta, though. I hear the toilet flush and Peeta exits the bathroom.

"Capitol bathrooms are absolutely terrifying," laughs Peeta as he sits down on the bed. He pulls the covers up over his legs and lies on his back. He opens his arms and beckons for me to scoot towards him. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps one arm tightly around my waist and rests the other on top of his chest. "Good night, girl on fire."

"Good night, boy with the bread," I say. It slips out before I even think about it.

"What?" he asks. "Are you talking about when we were kids?"

I don't answer. "Well?" he says.

"Yes, God," I say. "It's about when we were kids!"

"You remember that?" I can feel him smiling. "I thought you didn't even know who I was when I did that."

I laugh. "I didn't."

"What?" he asks, and I laugh.

"That's when I first noticed you," I say. "I found out your name and kind of fell in love with you."

"Kind of fell in love with me?" he laughs.

"Go to sleep, Peeta," I snap teasingly, closing my eyes once again. He gives me a squeeze and in just a few moments, he's breathing deeply with sleep. I'm not far behind.

I wake up what seems like an hour later to Haymitch standing over us. "Oh, God!" I say when I see him, jerking violently. Peeta wakes with a start.

"What the hell?" he says, his voice still sleepy. "God, Haymitch!"

Haymitch laughs. "Well, you two are absolutely adorable," he says. "That's what I'm talking about. Keep it up."

We sit up and Haymitch leaves the room. "Good morning," Peeta says, placing a hand on my back and rubbing it up and down. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," I say. "And yourself?"

"Very well rested," he says, smiling at me. "I better go back to my room to change."

"Don't leave!" I whine, and he laughs.

"I have too," he says. "Unless, of course, you get dressed and then we go down to my room and you can hang out while I get dressed."

"I think the Capitol would like that," I laugh, but I begin to get ready as he stretches and yawns in bed. I brush my teeth, redo my hair, and dress in the comfortable outfit that we'll be wearing during Training. When I exit the bathroom after only a few minutes, Peeta is watching the news.

"People are freaking out," says Peeta. "Everyone's rooting for us."

I smile. "We'll have lots of sponsors," I say.

"Thank you, Jesus," he laughs. "You all set?"

"Yep," I say.

"You look beautiful," he says as he opens the door for me. "I love your braid."

"I always wear my hair in a braid," I say.

"And it's always suited you," Peeta says, intertwining his fingers with mine. We arrive at his room and he opens the door, motioning for me to go in. He heads right into the bathroom and I sit down on his bed and switch on the television.

"– talking about those tributes from District 12," says Claudius Templesmith, the spokesman for the Hunger Games. "They basically changed that rule with their kiss last night at the opening ceremonies."

"They do make a handsome couple," says Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer. "Miss Everdeen looks a little caught off guard, though, don't you think?"

"Spur of the moment kisses," says Claudius dreamily. "That Peeta must be one romantic fellow."

Caesar looks to the camera. "I've just been told that we have some footage of the lovers of District 12 walking into the _same bedroom _for the night! Take a look!" My face turns red as I watch Peeta knock on my door. I answer it, look around quickly, and let him in.

"If only they had secret cameras in the bedrooms!" Claudius says. "Boy, would I like to know what happened in there last night!" I laugh.

"I think you know a question I'll be asking them!" Caesar says and they laugh.

"I'm sure we can find some footage of what happened in there," Claudius says. "Wouldn't that be marvelous?"

"Now, Claudius, its young love," Caesar says. "However much the entirety of Panem wants to know what happened in there last night, that's not for public viewing. Public speaking, of course, but not viewing." They guffaw.

Peeta walks out of his bathroom, dressed in the same outfit as me. "Hey," he says. He climbs onto the bed on his knees. I get up on my knees to meet him. We are in the center of the bed. He gently puts his hands on my neck and kisses me. His hands slide down my shoulders and arms until he's totally and completely wrapped them around my waist. I wrap mine around his neck and our bodies are pressed close together. I imagine how insane Caesar and Claudius would go if they saw this moment. Just at that thought, Claudius shouts, "The Capitol has hooked up a secret camera system and we have a live feed to play you from where out lovers are _right now_!" Peeta jerks away and suddenly I see myself onscreen.

"Are you . . ." Peeta begins, but I continue to kiss him.

"Just do it," I say in between kisses. "It'll make Snow happy." He grunts in return, which he disguises as a moan of pleasure.

"Jesus Christ, Katniss," he says when he pulls away. "I want you so badly."

I merely moan in response. He slowly lowers our bodies down until he's lying on top of me, supporting his weight only by his forearms. He flips us over after a few minutes and I'm lying on top of him. Slowly, he reaches underneath my shirt. And at a snail pace, his fingers creep up until he's right below my bra. Just as he's reaching for it, Effie bounds in.

"_Peeta Mellark, get your hands out of her shirt now_!" she screams. Peeta jumps, his hand brushing against my breast. The tiny sensation makes me groan loudly in pleasure. Effie looks at me in disgust. "Seriously, you two, you have no class." She leaves the room in a huff. Peeta and I look at each other and laugh.

"Now that is truly hilarious!" Claudius manages to sputter between his huge outbursts of laughter. I'd completely forgotten that we were on film.

If _that _didn't convince Snow of our love, I didn't know what would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things really spice up in this chapter! Hope you enjoy and KEEP REVIEWING! **

We eat breakfast, Effie totally humiliated by our display of affection. Haymitch is quite pleased. Cinna and Portia had nothing to say, but I know that they approve. After breakfast, Effie takes us down to the Training Center. "I still cannot believe this," she says. "That was absolutely repulsing."

"Not for me," Peeta volunteers, and Effie shrieks in disgust.

"Prepare to be mocked by your fellow tributes," Effie says, shaking her head. We are the last to arrive in the Training Center. Effie is, once again, embarrassed as she leaves us with the other tributes. Peeta grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze as we walk over to them. They look at us strangely for a moment before they start talking amongst themselves.

A woman calls us to attention and we listen while she goes on and on about how we might die and how we all don't have survival skills. The more she talked, the more I wanted to punch her. Those haughty Capitol people, thinking they knew everything. Their kids would die in a second in the arena.

The days of Training go by slowly. There's nothing Peeta and I really learn. He does teach me a bit about camouflage and I teach him a bit about shooting an arrow, but together, we possess all the skills we'll need to survive. We just need to be smart.

We sit together at lunch, holding hands across the table like Haymitch asked. We kiss a few times during the day, like when Peeta almost hits the bulls-eye on the target and when I almost manage to make Peeta's hand disappear using mud. Other pairs of tributes whistle or laugh when they see it, but I don't care. We'll have more sponsors.

On the third day, we're sent in to present our skills to the Gamemakers, but we're sent in as pairs. When Peeta and I are called, we've decided that he'll throw the weights and I'll shoot arrows. But when we get in there, the Gamemakers are obviously drunk. They pay no attention to Peeta and I has he gives my hand a final squeeze and walks over to the weights. I grab my bow. "Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," I say authoritatively. "District 12." Peeta looks at me and smiles. We have their attention. Peeta throws what looks to be a fifty pound weight and it soars for about fifteen feet before crashing with a bang. He did better earlier today, but fifteen feet for a fifty pound weight is impressive, even to me. He takes the sixty pounder and it goes about twelve feet. The Gamemakers nod their heads and turn to me. I take my arrow and send it straight at the bulls-eye. They look at me, unimpressed, and turn away. I look to Peeta. He shrugs his shoulders and comes to stand next to me. "They didn't even release us," he says uncomfortably.

"They will after this," I say, taking the bow and shooting it towards the Gamemakers. It hits an apple in the pig's mouth. They all scream and turn to me. Peeta's face is drained of all color. "Thank you," I say loudly, making sure my voice doesn't waver. "And Seneca, I really like your beard." With that, I start walking out. Peeta waits a few seconds and follows me. When we enter the elevator that will take us back up to our rooms, Peeta says, "What the hell was that?"

I shrug. "I don't control my emotions well."

"Obviously!" he says, turning from me. "Do you realize what they could do to us? They're the _Gamemakers_, Katniss! They could kill us in two seconds! Don't you understand?" He's nearly screaming at me.

I just stare at him. He softens. "I'm sorry," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hug him back. "I just . . . I don't want anything to happen to you."

I nod and he holds me tighter. "I love you too much," he says. The elevator door opens and we go to our rooms to shower. It's been a long, stressful day and it feels good to stand in the warm water for a second. Just as I'm about to turn off the water and step out, Peeta knocks on the door and walks in. He's in a towel and he looks freaked out. "Katniss, we got an eleven!" he shouts. "Katniss–" I peek my head out of the shower and he looks dumbstruck for a moment. "We got an eleven," he says, his voice pinched and tight. "It's got to be because of the arrow, I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

"Can you hand me a towel?" I ask. He grabs one off of the counter and I wrap it around myself and step out of the shower. I wrap my arms around his neck and he hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist.

"If you want to get dressed . . ." he says.

I shake my head. "I don't care," I say.

"Me either, but if you do," he says. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I can't believe we got an eleven," I say, ignoring his last comment.

"You're amazing, you know," Peeta says softly.

"So are you," I say. And suddenly the towels are gone and I'm against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist and his arms supporting me as we kiss more passionately than we ever have. The moans escaping our mouths are _not _quiet and are basically nonstop. He pushes me against the wall harder and moves his arms and, surprisingly, I'm still against the wall. His pelvis is at an angle, holding me up, and his erection is not only extremely hard, but _very _large.

"Jesus Christ," he groans, one of his hands kneading one of my breasts and his other hand up against the wall. His head is buried in my neck and I know that tomorrow for the interview, Cinna is going to have a lot to cover up. But I don't care. I'm blinded by how good everything feels, how much I want to feel more of it. I'm basically dripping for him. In fact, I probably _am_.

The room was already steamy from the shower, but now it's so steamy that I can barely see the door. I'm looking at the ceiling as Peeta sucks on a certain spot on my neck, making high-pitched sex noises that I didn't even think I was capable of. Peeta is making low, guttural sounds only fuel me more. Peeta makes his way back up to my mouth and we're kissing again, our mouths completely open. His tongue explores my mouth and every time he moans, his face vibrates. It's amazing.

I look down to Peeta's erection and suddenly know what I should do. I take it in my hands and gingerly start stroking up and down. The sound he makes is high-pitched and I actually laugh. I start to move it faster. He takes his free hand and he's suddenly inside of me. I scream in pleasure as he slips a second finger in, then a third. All the while, he gets closer and closer.

"Katniss," he moans, his head resting on my neck as his fingers move in and out of me at an insanely fast and amazing pace. He repeats my name over and over and I find myself doing the same with his name. And finally, I feel a pleasure I could never describe. At the same time, a warm, sticky liquid hits my stomach. I shudder as the pleasure ends and wrap my arms and legs around Peeta tightly, breathing heavily into his neck. He holds me tightly, his arms a safe haven to what has been going on in the past few days. He takes us out to my bed and we lay there for awhile.

"That was amazing," he says, kissing my earlobe.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too," Peeta says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry there was no update yesterday, I had an ISSMA competition (Indiana State School Music Association.) But I'm pretty sure we ranked gold, which is always exciting! After my four best friends and I went to Pizza King and saw Titanic in IMAX 3D, which was probably the coolest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. I only cried once, which is probably a record for me, and I only cried because on Wednesday, my boyfriend and I broke up and we just so happened to have our first kiss during that part. So, yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be the interview! **

We shower again before we leave for dinner. We walk hand in hand down to the dining room. "Peeta Mellark, you nasty, disgusting boy!" shouts Effie. She gets up and smacks his chest, hard. He looks at me, confused, and then looks to Haymitch. Haymitch laughs. "Did you want your parents to see you lying naked with Katniss in bed? Your brothers? And what about Katniss's poor little sister? She didn't need to see your . . . nastiness all over her big sister's stomach."

Peeta laughs. "C'mon, Effie, the Capitol's going to eat it up."

"They did," laughs Haymitch. "I thought poor Claudius was going to have a heart attack when they saw the footage of the two of you."

"Well, I know I did," snaps Effie. "That was completely immoral." She turns to me. "Katniss, honey, if a man ever does something to you that you don't like or don't want, just kick him where it hurts."

I laugh. "I'll remember that, Effie," I say.

"Good," Effie says, ushering us to the table. "Because boys are pigs! All they want is your body and, Katniss, dear, your body is a temple!"

I laugh again. "Thanks for the wonderful advice," I say.

"Luckily we only saw you two coming out of the bathroom," says Effie, pouring herself some more wine. "I think that if we'd seen what had actually happened in that bathroom, I would've thrown up."

I look to Peeta and see that he's blushing as much as I am. I am glad that the Capitol knows how . . . serious things are between Peeta and me, but I'm embarrassed that my body was exposed like that. I was already nervous enough for Peeta to see me like that, but the entire Capitol and most of Panem? That was a bit much for me.

"Why do they have cameras in the bedrooms, anyway?" I blurt out.

Haymitch doesn't even look up from his plate. "They've been there since the first Games," he says easily. "They used to monitor all the Tributes, to make sure they weren't breaking anything. They stopped using them a long time ago but they still use them if they're trying to get information, like with you two."

"They used them a few years ago, didn't they?" asks Peeta. "With those two tributes from different districts, right? The District 4 girl and the District 10 boy?"

"Yeah, they did!" Haymitch says. "They were sneaking liquor from the kitchen and getting totally wasted every night. Dead in a few hours once they got in the Games, though."

"Well, which is worse? Having sex in a bathroom or sneaking liquor?" Effie huffs.

"Oh, God," I say, covering my face with my hands.

"We didn't have sex," Peeta assures them.

"That's what it sounded like . . ." Effie says.

"Effie, stop!" Haymitch shouts. "What would you do if you were going into an arena to fight to the death? You'd try to experience everything you could before you went, wouldn't you?" Effie doesn't answer. "Exactly," Haymitch says. He turns to us. "Do whatever you two want, just stay in the bathroom next time." He smiles and we finish our meal in silence.

Effie, still annoyed, leaves when she finishes. "So tomorrow, you have the interview," Haymitch says. "You'll get four hours of prep with Effie on how you'll look and four with me on presentation. You'll be interviewed together and you'll have six minutes to 'wow' people even more than you already have." He turns to me. "I don't think your little boyfriend is going to have trouble charming people. But you? You're a train-wreck, sweetheart."

"I'm not really good at making friends," I say.

"We've noticed," Haymitch says. "We'll talk more tomorrow. You're dismissed." We stand up to return to my bedroom. Just before we disappear down the hallway, Haymitch calls after us, "Please be . . . modest."

Peeta waves him off sarcastically. "I'm going to my room and get some pajamas," he says. "Want to come?"

"I'll change while you're gone," I say. He nods, kisses me, and then walks off to his room. I watch him for a moment before going in to my room. Today, I find a comfortable pair of black pants and a fitted white t-shirt. I brush my teeth and pull my hair out of the braid. It naturally parts down the side and it's very curly. Then I leave the bathroom and turn on the news. There's footage of the tributes from District 2 standing on their balcony waving at fans and then it's back to Claudius and Caesar.

"So, Caesar," Claudius says. "Who're you most excited to interview and why?"

"Well," Caesar says. "District 2 seems quite interesting but we all know its District 12. I want to know so much about their relationship! I wonder how long they've been dating."

"Based on this afternoon's display of affection, I would assume a long time," laughs Claudius.

"I wonder what their parents were thinking," laughs Caesar. "Probably not good things, huh?"

"What a good question to ask," laughs Claudius.

"Hey," Peeta says, walking in. He's dressed in another pair of flannel pajamas. He climbs into bed with me. "Your hair looks amazing," he says, wrapping his arm around my waist as I lay my head on his chest. "What're they saying about us?"

"They want to know how long we've been dating and what our parents would think about this afternoon," I say.

"I don't care what my parents think, I'm absolutely ecstatic about it," Peeta says.

"I've never . . . experienced something that felt so . . . good before," I whisper.

He kisses the top of my head. "I love you so much," he says. "More than you could ever imagine."

"I can imagine it," I say. "Because I love you just as much." He pulls me on top of him and places his hands on the small of my back and kisses me. We do for a while but then I remember Haymitch's warning. I push myself off of Peeta, pull the comforter over our heads, and we kiss some more.

We did just about the same exact thing we'd done earlier, but it was gentler and much more comfortable, since I was lying in a bed and not shoved against a bathroom wall. Not that I'm complaining, of course. Peeta stands to grab our clothes and brings mine to me. We redress and he climbs back into bed. "It's freezing," I say, snuggling close to him.

"You're cold?" he asks. I nod. He sits up, unbuttons his flannel pajama top, and puts it on me. He buttons the shirt for me and lays back down. I rest my head on his bare chest and he pulls me close to him. I try to burn this memory in my mind because I know the day when it might all end is coming too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**This extra long chapter makes up for my no update tomorrow! I'll probably update a few more times today, I've got nowhere to be and nothing to do!**

When I wake, Peeta is slowly sliding me off his chest so he can get up. I notice that it is the middle of the night.

"Oh," he says when he sees I've woken up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I shake my head. "Where're you going?"

"I really have to use the bathroom," he says.

I laugh. "Go back to sleep, it's two in the morning," he says. "I'll be out in a moment."

I watch him walk to the bathroom. His pajama bottoms are incredibly low; so low, in fact, that I can see at least two inches of his boxers. I notice how toned and tan his back is. He turns to me as he enters the bathroom. "Were you checking me out?" he laughs.

"Absolutely," I say. He doesn't even bother to close the door behind him. I hear the toilet flush and I hear him turn the faucet on to wash his hands. Then he comes strutting out of the bathroom, obviously pretending to be a model. I don't fail to notice, though, how toned he is in the front, too.

"How was that?" he laughs, lying down next to me and pulling the covers up around both of us.

"You should be a male model," I laugh.

"You think so?" he asks in mock excitement. He situates his arm around my waist, kisses my forehead, and closes his eyes. "Good night, Katniss."

"Night, Peeta," I say.

"I love you, baby," he says, giving me a squeeze.

"I love you, too," I say, and we drift back to sleep.

Training for the interviews was insufferable. Effie managed to make both Peeta and I feel like dirt at least three times and she mentioned almost every sentence how filthy we were to each other the night before. "We were under a blanket, Effie, you couldn't see anything," Peeta kept insisting, but Effie just brushed him off. By the time the four hours were up, Effie told us that we just needed to pretend we knew what we were doing because it was so completely obvious that we had no idea. Haymitch's was not worse, but it wasn't much better. Peeta was taking the 'I'm really friendly' angle. I, however, am not really friendly. Nor am I sexy, aggressive, humble, arrogant, or basically any other angle Haymitch made me try out. I wasn't comedic, I wasn't dramatic, I wasn't intense. I was just . . . kind of rude, as Haymitch would put it.

"Can't she just be herself?" Peeta asked about three hours into the session.

"She has the personality of a kumquat," snapped Haymitch. "A rude kumquat."

By the time it was over, Haymitch just told me to play the 'girl who is hopelessly in love' card. We all knew that was my best chance at securing us more sponsors. It wasn't going to go great, but it would go better than acting sexy or arrogant.

Cinna and Portia arrive and they take Peeta and me to be dressed. While my prep team is working on my hair, Cinna is putting the finishing touches on my dress. They do my makeup and Cinna tells me that Peeta and I will be coordinated in how we're dressing and that we're to be extremely affectionate throughout the entire night.

"I figured you would be anyway, because of what you're doing in front of cameras in your bedroom, but I just want to make sure you know," he says. "Tonight is a big night for sponsors. People are having a hard time choosing between you and Peeta or Cato and Clove. Make them pick you."

The dress he puts me in is absolutely amazing; it literally gives off the illusion that I'm on fire every time I move. "You look brilliant," Cinna says. My hair is up and my face has only enough makeup to make me look prettier than I actually am. "Absolutely on fire." I laugh at his joke. Portia comes to tell Cinna that we have to leave in five minutes. Cinna fixes a stray strand of my hair and motions for me to leave the room. I walk down the hallway and see Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Peeta standing around talking. Peeta, who is in midsentence when he sees me, stumbles over his words and stops. "You look . . . amazing," he says. I blush. Peeta is wearing an all black suit with red lining, which matches my red dress perfectly. His hair is slicked back like it was the day of the Reaping.

"We have to go!" Effie says. "We cannot be late!" She shuttles us all out of the room and we enter the elevator. I grab Peeta's hands as we're walking.

"You do too," I whisper in his ear. He smiles and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

When we arrive, all the Districts are lined up. We aren't the last to arrive, but Effie is still displeased. We aren't in the first half to arrive, which automatically means we're late.

"Don't mess up," Haymitch says to us before they leave.

"Well, that was sweet," laughed Peeta. He looks me up and down again. "You look absolutely fantastic. I mean, thank God Portia put me in really, _really _tight underwear, or else –"

"Peeta, honestly," I laugh, burying my head on his shoulder in embarrassment.

"It's not my fault just the look of you gets me going," he murmurs in my ear. "That the look of you makes me want you, so, so much." I try to shush him but he ignores me. "Tonight. I want to make love to you tonight."

"Peeta, please," I say. "We cannot have this conversation right here."

"Just tell me if you want to or not," Peeta says. "Please. We're going into the arena _tomorrow_. If we're going to die in there, I _want _to know what it's like. And if we're going to live through it, I _want _to make that commitment to you."

"What commitment?" I ask.

"That if we make love," he says, his voice tight and pinched, "And we survive, I will make love to no other woman but you. That if we survive, I will ask for your hand in marriage. That if we survive, I'm committing myself to you for the rest of my life."

"I want to," I say. "And I want to make that commitment to you, too."

He nods his head, understanding. "So tonight, then," he says.

"Tonight," I reply.

We're told to walk onstage. All the tributes are sitting in chairs in an arc behind Caesar and whoever's being interviewed. Peeta and I scoot our chairs as close together as possible and hold hands the entire time. The tributes of District 1, I discover, have been best friends since they were very little and they plan on making it out alive and being best friends until they die of old age. The District 2 tributes believe they'll make it out because they're brutal and vicious. Districts 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 don't make very good impressions on the crowd, I can tell. District 11's tributes, Rue and Thresh, are very brother-sister with each other. Thresh is determined to get Rue out because it's so completely unfair that she's only twelve. And then I hear Caesar say, "And now we have our incredibly popular lovers from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta and I stand and we walk over to Caesar. I'm squeezing his hand so hard that when he has to let go to shake Caesar's hand, he almost imperceptibly gives it a little shake. I hold back my laugh. I shake Caesar's hand as well and he motions for us to sit. Once we're situated, Peeta grabs my hand again.

"So," Caesar says. "For the two of you, things seem to be well."

"As well as they can be, considering the circumstances," Peeta laughs. "But these past few days have been some of the best in my life."

"We could tell," Caesar jokes, and we laugh. "Now, the two of you are incredibly comfortable with each other. How long have you been dating?"

Oh, shit, I think. We never really determined a time where we started 'dating.'

"It's been about a year and a half," Peeta says nonchalantly. How is he keeping his cool so well? "But I've liked her for as long as I can remember."

"A year and a half," Caesar marvels. "That's amazing! You're a beautiful couple, did you know that? You just look so ideal!" We laugh. "Now, Katniss," Caesar says, turning to me. "You looked incredibly surprised when Peeta kissed you on the night of the parade. What was going through your mind?"

I smile. "Well," I say. "I was kind of confused." The crowd laughs.

"Katniss's mother isn't exactly happy about our relationship," Peeta says. "She thinks Katniss is too young for a boyfriend."

"But she loves Peeta," I hear myself saying. "It's hard not to love Peeta, honestly." The crowd gives a communal 'awwww.' "Well, look at him!" I say. I can't believe I'm saying all this. Where is it coming from?

"Oh, c'mon," Peeta says. "Look at me? Look at her! She's on fire!" The crowd laughs.

"Yes, the fire!" Caesar says. "That was spectacular, my heart literally stopped!"

"I brought it with me tonight, too," I say. "Would you like to see?"

"Of course," Caesar says enthusiastically. Peeta and I stand and he twirls me. The dress gives off the illusion that I am in a circle of fire. Peeta puts a hand on my waist to steady me and we sit back down. "That was breathtaking!" Caesar nearly shouts.

"She is pretty breathtaking," Peeta says, looking at me. I blush and look down at my feet.

"Now, Peeta, back to your kiss in the parade," he says. "What was your motivation for that?"

Peeta looks down to the ground. "Well . . . do you think our friends here can keep a secret, Caesar?"

"Well, I don't doubt it for a second," laughs Caesar.

"I suppose you would all find out anyway," Peeta says. "But . . . back in District 12, about a month ago, Katniss and I . . . well, we made a mistake. And she found out, right before the parade, that our little mistake had resulted in a . . . in a baby."

The crowd gasps in surprise. "So you're telling me that Katniss is pregnant?" Caesar asks. I hide my face by laying it on Peeta's shoulder. I don't want to reveal that he's lying by the look of utter confusion on my face.

Peeta nods solemnly. "I'd already decided that I was going to try and get her out of there alive, but that's when I knew that I wasn't going to try, I was going to succeed. And now both of us are going to get out alive because nobody's heartless enough to murder a pregnant woman." Peeta lets go of me hand and pats my knee, like he's trying to comfort me, and kisses my forehead.

"Anything to add, Katniss?" Caesar asks.

I shake my head. "Just that this was a very bad way for my mother to find out." The crowd laughs and then Caesar announces our time is up. "I can certainly say that my heart is with you," he says and we walk back to our seats. Caesar talks a bit more and the whole time, Peeta and I sit as close together as possible, our foreheads pressed together and we're whispering about nothing in particular, but everyone thinks he's probably trying to comfort me because of the 'baby.' He even kisses me a couple times, just for good measure. And finally, the cameras turn off and we're taken backstage to Effie, Haymitch, Portia, and Cinna.

"That was amazing!" Effie says. "So emotional, so real, so raw . . . the best interview I've ever seen!"

"Fantastic job, Peeta," Haymitch says. "And Katniss, your reaction was golden!"

"Wait, this was planned?" I say. "And nobody told me?"

"You would've ruined it, sweetheart," Haymitch says.

I look to Peeta, feeling completely betrayed. He just hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Once we're upstairs, go right to your room."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is! Katniss and Peeta's first time . . . tell me what you think! **

When we get to the bedroom, I don't say anything about the pregnancy. I know that there are cameras in the room and I don't want to blow it. "Why don't you change?" he says. "I'll go change and I'll meet you back here." I change and undo my hair. I braid it and consider taking off the makeup, but Peeta's already returned to my room. "There's a place I'd like to show you," he says. We walk down the hallway and go up a set of stairs. I notice that we're on the roof. "It's really windy up here. They can't hear us talk."

I turn to him. "What the hell was that, Peeta?" I say. "You planned that? You went behind my back and completely left me out of it?"

"Katniss, I understand," Peeta says. "But please listen, alright?" I nod my head. "Haymitch was looking for a way to secure us as many sponsors as possible. He said that what we've been doing in the past couple of days definitely has people looking at us, but nobody's for sure on anything until the interview. And he says the things we've been doing kind of . . . shows that we would be dumb enough to make a mistake like that."

"That doesn't explain why you couldn't tell me," I say.

"You didn't let me finish," Peeta says. "Haymitch has absolutely no faith in your . . . people skills. He says that if you'd known, you would've acted too . . . normal about the whole thing, like two tributes in the Hunger Games are pregnant all the time. Or you would've overdone it. I wanted to tell you, ask anyone."

"So you're saying you have faith in my people skills?" I ask.

He pauses. "I love everything about you," he says. "Even the awkward parts."

I smile. "Is this going to help us?" I ask.

"I hope so," Peeta says. "Haymitch really thinks so."

"What happens if we live?" I ask. "I'm obviously not pregnant."

"_When_ we live," Peeta corrects. "And during the Games, I'll push you out of a tree or something."

I laugh. "Aren't you sweet."

"I think you'll think I'm sweet here in a minute," he says. He takes my hand and leads me around to the other side of the roof. There, I find at least forty Capitol candles, which are about five feet tall and radiate warmth. The candles are surrounding a blanket and on the blanket is a picnic basket.

"I told Effie that we were just going to hang out tonight," he says. "That we didn't want to eat with them. I figured this would be the best way to spend tonight."

I look at him, my heart feeling so full that I could almost burst. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. After what seemed like only a second, he pulls away. "You hungry?"

"Starving," I say. He motions for me to sit on the blanket and I do. It's very soft and warm and it feels like it's padded underneath. Fancy Capitol technology always astounds me.

"I brought all the best food," he says. "For a feast."

He gives me some of the food and he takes some for himself. There's still enough food for each of his to have triple servings.

"Is this your way of seducing me?" I ask, and he gags on whatever he was chewing on. "Because I already agreed."

He gets a drink, coughs a little more, and laughs. "Can a guy not treat the love of his life to a nice rooftop picnic without her assuming he wants some sort of sexual payment?"

"No," I say, and he laughs again.

"And no, this isn't me seducing you," he says. "That whole conversation about sleeping together was spur-of-the-moment. I thought I was going to get a smack across the face when I brought it up."

"You know how much I love you," I reply.

"You're okay, too," he laughs. "But seriously, if you're having any doubts, we don't have too. I want you to be completely comfortable."

"I want to," I assure him. "Maybe if I knew that we could wait a little longer, I would. But there's no guarantee we'll even be alive tomorrow."

"That's how I feel," Peeta says.

"Because I don't want . . . I have no interest in doing it with anyone else," I say quietly. "But with you, things are so much different."

"I don't want to do it with anyone else, either," he says. "It wouldn't be the same . . . losing it, to somebody I don't love more than anything in the entire world." I pause. "Doing it might be bad, though."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because if I experience this," I say, moving the food aside and climbing towards her, "I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you in the arena." He climbs on top of me, one hand on my back and the other holding himself up. I slowly lay down and he lies on top of me. For a long time we just kiss, but there's a different hunger behind it, like we both want more but we're too nervous to proceed. He breaks the kiss and makes his way down my jaw and onto my neck, where he stays for a moment before pulling off my shirt and bra kissing my chest and stomach before taking one nipple in his mouth, something I'd never experienced. I shriek and he continues to flick it with his tongue and bite down on it softly. The pleasure it gives me is almost unbearable and I can't stop the moans that are escaping my lips. He does the exact same thing with the other. When he pulls away, I sit up and pull of his shirt and unbutton his pants. Now we are completely and totally naked, out in the open, on the roof of the Training Center. Before, we'd been in a steamy bathroom and underneath a blanket, so I hadn't gotten a truly good look at him. But now that I had one, I knew what he said was true. We weren't going to be able to keep our hands off of each other.

He tells me to lie down and I do. He takes one of my legs in each of his hands and spreads them out. He looks at me quickly before sticking his tongue inside of me. The pleasure shoots through my body and I scream his name, which only fuels him more. He moves it inside and out slowly, which is excruciating and amazing all at once. I feel myself begin to shudder and the insane pleasure I'd felt before hits me. Peeta licks me clean before he sits up and looks at me.

"I want to make you feel good," I say shakily. "Lay down." He does. I take his erection in my hand and stroke it a few times before I take it in my mouth, doing what I believe is called a blowjob. I follow the name and blow on it while moving my head up and down. Obviously I'm doing something right, because Peeta is moaning like there's no tomorrow. And in our situation, there might not be.

He puts one hand on my back and he rubs it while I continue to pleasure him. When his load is shot in my mouth, I swallow all of it, just like he licked me clean. I realize that I'm dripping for him again and his erection is already coming back.

"Katniss," he says, his voice low and gravelly. "Are you ready?"

I nod, getting butterflies in my stomach. I lay on my back and he takes my legs in his hands, like he did before. He's on his knees and he lines himself up with my entrance. Before he slides himself in, he says, "I love you."

"I love you, Peeta," I say. He leans down to kiss me, and while he's doing so, he slides himself in. The pain and pleasure I feel is beyond description, beyond anything I'd ever imagined. I break the kiss with a pained moan.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his brow furrowed in concentration and worry.

"Just . . . keep . . . going," I manage to say. He moves in and out slowly and it hurts, like I'm being stabbed, but all of a sudden, the pain subsides and the pleasure sets in. As he speeds up, he places his hands on my waist and I wrap my legs around his, ensuring that he get as far inside of me as possible.

"Katniss!" he screams. Just the sound of him saying my name sends me over the edge. The noises we're making are loud and mostly obscene. Every time he thrusts into me, our skin smacks together so hard you can hear it. And after what feels like only one thrust, a pleasure I've never felt before, something totally and completely new to me, hits. I physically shake as it hits me and I feel Peeta go inside of me, too. He pulls out after a moment and collapses next to me.

"Fuck almighty," he whispers, and I laugh. We're breathing heavily and coming down from our blissful highs.

We lay for about five minutes, holding each other, before I say, "Let's do it again."

"Yeah?" he asks. "You want to?"

"Badly," I say. He nods in consent and we do it repeatedly, over and over again, well into the early hours of the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games! Your reviews mean so much to me, you're all so sweet! Thanks and keep it up!**

When we wake the next morning, we're in my bed. I briefly remember Peeta trying to put my clothes on without waking me and carrying me down to my bed very late last night.

"Good morning, beautiful," Peeta says.

I smile. "Good morning."

"It's game day," he says softly. "Are you ready?"

"Not at all," I say.

"It's going to be alright," Peeta says, pulling me as close as possible. "Nobody is going to touch you or the baby." I'm confused at the mention of the baby, but I remember that the bedrooms have hidden cameras. I realize we won't have a private conversation until we're out of the Games. Unless we can get in the bathroom together.

"I don't want you out of my sight all morning," I say. "Do you mind . . . showering with me?"

"Absolutely not," he says. "I don't want you out of my sight, either." So he understands. We get up and make our way to the bathroom. When the door is closed, he pulls me into his arms and he holds me. "Nothing's going to happen to you," he says again. "I'll kill whoever gets within a twenty foot radius of you."

I smile. "I just want to go home," I say softly.

He takes my face in his hands. "We'll be home soon," he says. "I promise." He kisses me. "Now, how about that shower?"

"Alright," I smile. We undress and step into the shower.

"I'm very sorry about the bruises, by the way," he says as he washes my hair.

"What bruises?" I ask.

"The ones on your waist," he says. "I think I may've squeezed a bit too hard last night."

I laugh and look down to my waist. On each side are five finger sized bruises. "Good God, Peeta," I laugh.

"I didn't mean to," he says.

"It's fine," I say. "I wouldn't change how last night was for the world."

Peeta smiles. "Neither would I." When we've finished, I dress in my tribute's clothes and Peeta redresses in what he was wearing last night. I braid my hair and brush my teeth while Peeta's watching the news. I distinctly hear Claudius say something about how we came down from the roof at around four in the morning and we looked extremely disheveled.

"Wonder what they think we were doing," Peeta says when I exit the bathroom.

"Probably what we were doing," I say. We walk down to his room so he can get in his tribute's clothes. When he's changed, we meet Effie, who's so mad about last night she won't even look at us, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia. We go down and prepare to board the aircraft that will take us to the arena. Effie tells us that even though we made her incredibly angry, we have a fair shot and she hopes to see us soon. Cinna and Portia will be with us before we go into the arena, so they leave Haymitch with us to give final advice.

"Don't forget you're on camera," he says. "Katniss is pregnant and you are doing anything you can to keep the baby alive. In reality, do anything you can that could possibly cause a miscarriage. Be affectionate. Be protective of her, Peeta. You guys have a huge chance if you can keep up this charade."

We nod. "Thanks for everything, Haymitch," Peeta says. They shake hands. Peeta places a hand on my shoulder, as if to say 'I'll wait' so Haymitch and I can say our goodbyes. Haymitch kisses my cheek and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you have issues with showing your feelings," he says. "But you're doing an amazing job. Keep it up. I trust you."

I nod and walk over to Peeta. "Good luck," Haymitch says. "And stay alive." This time, it isn't a joke.

We board the aircraft and our tracking devices are placed in our arms. I see that we're on the hovercraft with Districts 7-12. 1-6 must have been put on the second craft. We're strapped in to our seats and we travel for about an hour or so to our destination. Peeta and I hold hands the entire time. We're taken to separate rooms for the launch.

"Katniss, everything's going to be fine," Cinna says when we enter my launch room. "Alright? The Gamemakers are going to leave you alone because you're pregnant. As long as you don't do anything stupid, you should win." I can tell he thinks there may be cameras watching us. I carefully think of a response so I don't blow it.

"Nobody's cruel enough to kill a pregnant woman," I say. "Except maybe Cato."

Cinna smiles. "District 1 and District 2 is who you have to watch," he says. "Maybe District 11, depending on what Thresh can do. But you and Peeta have something that none of the other tributes have. The people _want _to see you survive."

I nod silently. "Thank you, Cinna," I say. "For everything."

He nods. "I'll see you in a few weeks." He puts a jacket on me and I step into the tube. I'm in darkness for a couple seconds before I see the arena; we're in a large plain, about thirty yards from the Cornucopia, spread about five feet from each other. On my right is the District 6 girl, on my left is the District 3 boy. I see Peeta about five podiums away from me. Beyond the Cornucopia is a lake. Behind me is a vast forest. On my left is a huge field.

I see a bow and arrow. _That's mine_, I say. I look to Peeta, who's shaking his head. I give him a look that says, _I'm not leaving here without something_. He nods in consent and he motions toward a backpack about fifteen feet from me. I nod.

The countdown begins. The sixty seconds draw out forever. Finally, they're down to ten, nine, eight, seven . . . at one, all twenty four of us leap from our podiums and head in different directions. What's happening is insane. I'm already hearing cannons. People are dying. Peeta and I reach the backpack and he grabs it. I also grab a sheet of plastic, a coil of rope, and for good measure, a black bag that sat beside the backpack. Peeta grabs my hand and we run for the woods.

That's when I hear it. Something's coming at us, and its coming fast. I turn just in time to see the District 1 girl throwing a knife at Peeta's head. I block it with the sheet of plastic, grab the knife, and we keep running. I don't know how many knifes the girl throws at us, but I know that it was close. When we hit the woods, we keep sprinting for at least a half mile. By that point, we're both exhausted and need to rest.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I say. I put a hand on my stomach. "We're both fine." I drop everything I've been carrying and I throw my arms around his neck. "But I almost lost you." At that moment, I completely lose it. I cry for the first time since Prim's name was reaped.

"I'm still here, right?" he says, putting his arms around my waist. "I'm fine. And we got a knife out of it."

"You can't leave me here," I say, the pure terror of the whole situation hitting me. "I can't do this on my own; I can't do any of this without you."

"Katniss, listen!" he says, moving his head so he's looking at me. "I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere, alright? Neither of us are hurt, the baby's okay. I don't see a problem." He kisses my forehead. "Now. Should we keep moving?"

"We should look through the bags," I say shakily. "And then keep moving."

"I agree," he says. "I'll look through the orange one." I take the black one. Inside I find some dried meat, a canteen, some sort of cream that smells absolutely awful, a knife, and a blanket the color of tree bark. In the orange bag, Peeta finds a sleeping bag, crackers, beef strips, iodine, matches, wire, sunglasses, and an empty water bottle.

"You think they could've filled these," I say. "I mean, how much extra effort would that have taken?"

"We can find water," Peeta says nonchalantly. He stuffs the sheet of plastic in the black bag and the rope in the orange. He takes both bags and slings them over his shoulder.

"I can carry one," I say, but he turns my offer down.

"I think you're carrying enough as it is," Peeta says, motioning towards my stomach.

"I'm barely a month in," I argue. "Please, I don't want you to get tired."

"If I get tired, I'll give you a bag," Peeta says. "How about that?"

"Fine," I say. He grabs my hand and we set on a brisk pace, trying to get as far from the Cornucopia as possible. The sun begins to go down. "Where are we going to sleep tonight?" I ask.

"The ground's out of the question," Peeta says. "I suppose we could sleep in a tree. That would be easy for you."

"But not for you," I say.

"I'll be fine," Peeta says. "But I'm going to need you to take one of the bags up in the tree."

I laugh and take the orange bag from his shoulder. I find a sturdy tree with a branch large enough for both of us to sleep comfortably and I climb to it. Peeta is struggling but he manages to get to the branch. "How do you do that?" he laughs.

"I'm not two hundred pounds of pure muscle," I laugh.

"Well, thank you," he teases, kissing my temple. "How're we going to do this?"

"We're going to share the sleeping bag and use the blanket as a pillow," I say. "I think that'll work the best. And we'll tie ourselves to the tree so we don't fall in the middle of the night."

"Sounds good to me," Peeta says. He pulls out the sleeping bag, unrolls it, and we climb in. There's plenty of room, like it was made for two. We get the rope around the branch and secure us. Once everything's all set, Peeta pulls out the beef strips. "Hungry?"

"And thirsty," I say. "Tomorrow, we need to find water first thing."

"Sounds good," he says. We throw the backpacks into the sleeping back at our feet and we snuggle close together. The darker it gets, the colder it gets. The sun goes completely down and we discover that the girl from Districts 3, 6, 7, 9, and 10 are dead and the boy from Districts 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 are dead. That means eleven are dead and thirteen are left.

"Halfway there," Peeta whispers. "Just eleven more have to die for us to win."

I nod. "You cold?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah," I say. He unzips his jacket and I scoot closer to him. He zips it back up with both of us in it. Peeta radiates warmth and I'm immediately warmed.

"Good night, my love," Peeta whispers.

"Good night, Peeta," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says. And with that, we're both asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! Thanks so much for the insane response to this story! For those of you saying this is better than the book . . . wow. Thank you so much. That means a ton! I can't believe you'd even compare this to The Hunger Games! Thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so much!**

I wake to someone walking the next morning. I tense against Peeta and he wakes, too. I put my finger to my lips to make sure he doesn't talk. He nods and we silently look down. I see that it's the tributes from District 11, Rue and Thresh. They're an odd pair; during Training, I discovered that Rue is twelve and Thresh is eighteen. They look comfortable enough together. Thresh is giving Rue a piggyback ride. Peeta looks at me and smiles. I know then that if Peeta and I don't win, I want it to be Rue and Thresh. I'm convinced we go undetected until Rue looks right up at me and smiles. I find myself smiling back.

"They won't kill us," Peeta says inaudibly. "They're good people."

I nod my head. When I'm sure they're gone, we sit up and begin to get ready to move. "Should I fall out of the tree?" I whisper in his ear, and he laughs.

"Too soon," he says. "Later." I'm sure the population of Panem assumed I just said something sexual, but I don't care. We want people to think that.

"Okay," I say, jumping from the branch and landing on my feet soundlessly. I look up to Peeta, who's staring at me in utter disbelief.

He throws our supplies down to me and climbs down slowly. When he hits the ground, he says, "You never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah, yeah," I say. "We need water."

"You're the hunter," he shrugs. "You know this crap better than I do."

I laugh. "I say we head downhill," I reply. "Water runs downhill."

"That makes sense," he says. He takes the bags, grabs my hand, and set off downhill. We walk in silence and I cringe every time Peeta steps on a crinkly leaf or a twig. I don't want to upset him by bringing it up, and if someone attacks us, we're prepared, but it's really rather annoying. After a mile or so, we stop to take a bathroom break. All the urine I'm able to pass is dark brown, which is very dangerous.

"What color was yours?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" he asks as we continue to move.

"What color?" I ask.

"My pee?" he says incredulously. "I didn't really look." He laughs then.

"Mine was brown," I say. "That means I need water. And soon."

Peeta nods. "There's got to be water somewhere, alright? If worse comes to worst, Haymitch can send us some. I mean, he won't let you die, and he definitely won't let the baby die."

I nod my head. "Let's go," he says. We continue moving for a few hours but we find nothing. We're getting weak. We take breaks more often and it keeps getting harder to get up. I work to act weaker because of the baby, but that just tires me out more.

"Haymitch, please," Peeta whispers, looking up at the sky. "Please."

Nothing comes. "Damn it," Peeta says. "He says he was on our team, but he never was."

"Peeta, please," I say.

We move just a few yards down and we find a small pond covered in some green leaves. No wonder we couldn't see it and Haymitch wouldn't send us any. We fill the canteens and purify it. It's torture waiting to drink it, but we occupy our time by talking about random things. When we finally do drink, we do it in small sips. That night, we stay by the pond and drink as much as possible. The next morning, we fill the canteens and set off again. We don't know where we're going, but we just keep moving. In the next few days, the boy from 10 and girls from 4 and 8 are dead. That leaves Marvel and Glimmer, the District 1 tributes, Cato and Clove, Rue and Thresh, Peeta and I, the girl from 5, and the boy from 3. We decide that the girl from 5, who we've nicknamed Foxface, and the boy from 3 will be the next to die. Then the fun will really begin.

As we continue to walk, I make sure I trip a few times. Each time I do, Peeta scolds me about the baby. I'm sure the Capitol is eating the drama up. At night, we're sure to kiss each other a lot and we snuggle the entire time. In the next two days, the boy from 3 and girl from 5 die, surely at the hands of the Careers. We know that soon, the Gamemakers will drive the final eight together and we'll have our huge final battle.

"I say we find Rue and Thresh," Peeta said one night as we were eating dinner. We'd long since finished off the beef strips and crackers. We caught at least a squirrel and day and we were fairly healthy. "I mean, for a final battle. We kill off District 1 and 2 and then we take out Thresh."

"What about Rue?" I say. "I refuse to kill a twelve year old girl."

"Same here," Peeta says. "But I just think four on four is better than four on two on two."

"I know," I say. "They're going to drive us together at some point, you realize. And when they do, it's going to be with something that's going to hurt us."

Peeta nods grimly. "I say we start heading back to the Cornucopia tomorrow morning. So we can avoid anything that might hurt us."

"You think so?" I ask. "I don't know. That's where the Careers are hiding out."

"Exactly," Peeta says. "Not only would it be perfect for a sneak attack, but we won't get killed by a fire or earthquake or avalanche."

I shrug. "I don't know." That's when I see it. Something flying through the air, headed straight for Peeta. "_Move_!" I scream. We jump and a spear hits a tree directly behind where Peeta's head was. But it's no regular spear. No, it explodes upon impact and Peeta and I are shot back at least twenty yards. My ears are ringing and I'm trembling, but Peeta and I get our hands on our weapons. Technically, we only have two knives, but that's plenty to kill.

The boy from 1 comes walking out of the woods, thinking he's succeeded. I turn to Peeta, make sure he stays quiet, and throw the knife directly into his temple. The boy is dead before he hits the ground. I break into a huge smile before I see the girl from 1 run to his side and then turn to us. She has the bow and arrow. _My bow and arrow_, I think. She sends an arrow at Peeta a millisecond before he throws his knife. The arrow hits Peeta in the foot. He groans in pain and falls backward. I step protectively in front of him. The girl from 1 is down, but she's not dead. I take my chances and run from Peeta, grab my knife, and run back to him. Glimmer is preparing to stand up and I throw the knife. It hits her in the neck and right before I hear the cannon, she shoots another arrow. This one hits Peeta in the forearm.

"Peeta," I say breathlessly. "It's going to be okay. I move to take off my jacket to prepare a tourniquet but he stops me.

"Use the blanket," he says in a pained voice. "Hurry."

I tear the blanket into two strips and begin wrapping the first on his foot. I dislodge the arrow and begin to tie it. He groans in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I say repeatedly. "I'm really sorry." When I have it finished, I move on to his forearm. This one isn't as bad, but I tie it just as tight.

"Katniss . . ." he says his voice soft. "We need to find shelter."

"Baby, you can't move," I say. "I won't let you. I refuse to let you die tonight."

"If you leave us out here I will," he says forcefully. "Please. Just help me up. I'll hop my way somewhere."

"Let me get the bags," I say. I grab the bags, sling them over my shoulders, and grab his good arm. I pull him up, wrap it around my shoulder, and we walk off at an incredibly slow pace. He takes breaks often. After about an eighth of a mile, we find a cave. I drag him in, lay down the sleeping bag, and lay him on it. I sit down next to him and he grabs my hand.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, put your life and our _child's _life on the line like that again," he says. "What if Cato and Clove had been there?"

"I'm sorry," I say, on the verge of tears. "I had to kill her. She almost killed you."

"Katniss, I'm fine!" he nearly shouts. He lowers his voice, remembering where we are. "Stop worrying about me. You're caring way too much about me and not about the baby." I translate this as 'I appreciate the care, but remember you're supposed to be pregnant.' I look at him, Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, the love of my life, the boy I lost my virginity to just a week before on the roof of the Training Center, the boy who's child I was supposedly carrying, and I see the wounds that were inflicted because I didn't move fast enough to block them. I see the faces of the innocent teenagers I just killed. I hear the cannon and I see the look of distress and pain on Glimmer's face as Marvel went down. But above all, I see Peeta Mellark, wounded and probably bleeding out before my eyes, and I start sobbing. I hear Peeta sigh as I bury my face in his chest, which still feels strong and sturdy. He puts his good hand on my back, rubbing it up and down and shushing me. "C'mon, Katniss," he says softly. "It's okay. I'm sorry for shouting. Please don't cry." But I continue to, and he continues to rub my back. He even takes his bad arm and wipes away a few of my tears. I look to him. "There's my girl," he says, smiling. "I'm fine. Just look at me. I'm happy. You should be too, alright?"

I nod my head, but when I look at his wounds about an hour later, I already see the streaks of red. There's no doubting it. Peeta's coming down with blood poisoning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the amazing responses! You guys are seriously the best readers in the world! All I want to do is write because of you! Hahaha, hope you enjoy this one!**

Peeta goes to sleep and I sit watch. All the while, I'm trying to determine how much time he has. How quickly do I have to get rid of Thresh, Cato, Clove, and Rue? Oh, God, Rue.

"Please, Haymitch," I whisper. "Please." Surely he has the money to do it. He wants a show. Have we not been very affectionate lately? I suppose we haven't. "You can't let him die, Haymitch," I say, more confidently this time. "I'll kill myself if you let him die, Haymitch."

"Katniss?" I hear Peeta say. "Who're you talking to?"

"Nobody," I say. "Go back to sleep."

"I have a better idea," he says. "Come here." I stand up and go sit beside him. "I miss you," he says. "Lately we haven't gotten to act very much like a couple."

"I guess we haven't," I say.

He grabs my hand. "What's been your favorite part of this whole experience?" he asks.

"In the Capitol?" I ask.

"Yeah," Peeta says.

"The night before the Games," I say without missing a beat. "On the roof of the Training Center? Everything was so perfect. You were perfect."

"Not as perfect as you," Peeta says. "That was my favorite night, too. Everything you did was perfect. No. Everything you _do_ is perfect."

"The way it felt . . ." I say, and Peeta looks at me, his eyes wide. I just keep going, my way of subtly saying 'go with it.' "Nothing has ever made me happier, Peeta."

"Katniss, you have no idea what that night meant to me," he says. "And if we could, I would do it right now. But seeing as how I'm just slightly wounded and we're on camera . . ."

"That never stopped us before," I laugh.

"Alright then," he laughs. "If I could, we would totally get it on. Right here in this cave."

I smile. "That's very romantic, Peeta," I say.

"I know, right?" he laughs. "But in all seriousness, I meant what I said that night. Experiencing it just makes me want it more."

"So when we conceived the baby, you wanted more?" I ask. I see in his eyes that he's surprised I bring up the baby. I'm never the one to bring it up because I normally forget. But he smiles.

"I got a lot that night," he says. "Remember?"

I laugh. "You got even more on the roof of the Training Center." I can imagine how the Capitol is reacting. I'm sure they're flipping out. I try not to think about my mother's reaction.

"And I'm guessing that if I could, I would get even more than that tonight?" Peeta asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Bingo," I say, kissing him. I try to pull away, but he puts his good hand on the back of my head and puts his lips on my neck.

"Was all that a show?" he asks, barely audible. He goes back to kissing my neck and I have a hard time collecting my thoughts.

"Only the stuff about the baby," I reply, my voice high pitched and breathy.

"So all the stuff about how good it made you feel and how you want to do it now is real?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "And you're just making me want it more."

He plants a final kiss on my neck. "Good," he says. "And I want it just as much as you do." We hold eye contact for a moment before he looks to the entrance. "You know, I'm feeling a bit better, maybe we should camouflage it a bit more." I took this is 'hide us more because I want to have my way with you.'

"No, I can do it," I say.

"Really, I'm feeling better," he says, sitting up. He grimaces but I think he is feeling a bit better.

"I don't want to waste your energy," I say. I step out of the cave and see a little silver pot of something. I open it and find some sort of ointment. The note says, _That was good but you left us wanting more. Just do it, sweetheart. – Haymitch P.S. Mix this with the cream from the black bag_. I smile at the note. Only Haymitch would tell his tributes to have sex in the middle of the Hunger Games.

"Peeta, look what Haymitch has sent you!" I say, rushing into the cave. "He says I need to mix it with the cream from the black bag." I hand him the note. He reads it, looks at me, and raises his eyebrows.

"You heard the man," he says. "Let's do it." The Capitol assumes he's talking just about the creams. I, however, understand the sexual innuendo.

I take the cream from the black bag and mix it with Haymitch's cream. It makes a nasty smelling, foul substance, but I undo the tourniquets and rub it on the wounds. It works incredibly fast. So fast, in fact, that I sit and basically watch his wounds heal in a matter of minutes. After only an hour, all you can see are scars.

"That's impressive," Peeta laughs. "Shall we camouflage ourselves more?"

We spend the next hour or so camouflaging the entrance to our cave. I want to suggest me move to a tree, but I know what's coming next and I know that sex in a tree is not the smartest thing to do. By the time we're finished, fallen tree limbs, rocks, and tall grass provide a wall. Outside, you can't even tell there's a cave. All we have to do is lay low and I think this could be our hideout for the rest of the Games. I know that that's wishful thinking, though. The Gamemakers will find a way to get the remaining six tributes together.

"This is remarkable," I say to him as we sit down in the cave.

He turns to look at me. "So are you," he says. He puts a hand on my back and suddenly we're kissing. He pulls me on top of him and I tangle my fingers in his hair. "Katniss," he says. "Shouldn't we get in the sleeping bag?"

I nod and we crawl over to it and climb in. As he's kissing my neck, he says, "We need to make this as quick and painless as possible. I don't feel comfortable with all of Panem watching."

"I agree," I whisper. "How's your foot and arm?"

"Tired," he says. "But how badly I want you is overpowering that."

I giggle as he pulls down my pants. "I'm going to leave your shirt on," he says softly. "I'll be on top of you anyway, nobody's going to notice. And I don't want all the men of Panem to see your chest. That's for me only." I laugh as he pulls of his shirt. As long as it _looks _like we're both naked, it'll pass with the Capitol. He unbuckles his pants and pulls them down around his ankles.

"You ready, babe?" he asks. We're talking in normal voices and he's using pet-names that Capitol men call Capitol women. That was a good move. Capitol people like other districts taking their phrases because it made them seem like they were better people.

"I've never been more ready for anything," I say. He kisses me as he slides inside again. It doesn't hurt like it did before. This time, I was filled with intense pleasure immediately. The moan a let slip isn't exactly quiet, and Peeta puts a finger to my mouth to shush me.

"Unfortunately, we have to be quiet," he says, grunting as he begins moving in and out rather swiftly. So I fold my lips in over my teeth, as does Peeta, and what comes out are quiet, pained squeaks. His speed is fast, so much faster than what it was on the roof of the Training Center. It makes me realize that he really has been fighting to keep his hands off me. I don't know why he's been fighting it. I've _wanted _his hands on me all week. I feel the pleasure building and finally we hit the climax, where I make an extremely high-pitched squeak. He slips out of me and collapses beside me. We're both trembling.

"That was amazing," he whispers in my ear.

"Amazing doesn't even describe it," I reply. He kisses my earlobe and starts to redress. I pull my pants up and he lies down next to me again.

"I love you, Katniss," he says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you, Peeta," I reply before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to get this one out to you guys! This finishes the Games, but there's still more left of this story and a sequel in the works! Don't fret, my lovelies :) Big, HUGE happenings in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

I wake to a cannon in the middle of the night. I immediately look to Peeta, who is very much alive.

"I wonder who it was," he says sleepily. "Probably Thresh or Rue." I nod my head. Suddenly, I hear another cannon. "Thresh and Rue," he says grimly.

"Or Cato and Clove," I say hopefully.

"Yeah, but that means we'd have to kill Thresh and Rue," Peeta says. "Who would you prefer?"

I nod my head. "Just two more," he says. "Two more and we can go home."

"We can do it, Peeta," I say. "I know we can."

That night, we see in the sky that it was Thresh and Rue who died. I say a silent goodbye to the tributes who I think we had a silent alliance with. We leave you alone, you leave us alone, but we'll protect you if necessary. Unfortunately, we weren't there to help them.

We lay low for a couple days. Peeta thinks that Cato and Clove were probably wounded and the Gamemakers want them to be completely well and rested for the final battle. It's now been almost three weeks that we've been in the Games, the longest I could ever remember. The record length for a single Games, though, was over a month. We were nowhere near that yet. We slept together a lot more times and Haymitch sent us various things in reward. We got a Capitol feast the second night after Thresh and Rue's death, mainly because we did it multiple times in the space of a couple hours. None of it was as special as the Training Center night was, though. It's special and it feels just as good, but I know that in private, we're a lot more comfortable.

At the three and a half week or so mark, Peeta and I decide to go hunting again. Haymitch hasn't sent us food in awhile, mainly because things were probably astronomically expensive. And we also needed to devise a miscarriage plan. Many things I'd done may've already led to a miscarriage, but there needed to be a glaring memory of the Games in the Capitol's mind, or else they'd catch on.

We had a plan all worked out, but it didn't actually need to be put into play. Because I fell out of a tree all on my own. It was quite hysterical, really. One second I was grabbing berries and the next I was hurtling towards the ground. It didn't hurt that bad, either. I landed on my stomach and Peeta pretended to freak out. I did, too. I think we sold it well. Haymitch sent us more food with a note that read, _Good. Keep it up. – Haymitch_. It was about a week after Thresh and Rue's deaths when we knew that it was all about to end.

"It's been almost a month, Katniss," Peeta says. "It's time to end this thing." We walk to the Cornucopia, prepared for whatever would happen. There, we find Cato and Clove underneath a tent near the lake. They're sitting and talking, their backs to us. I can see a deep gash in Cato's back but I see nothing wrong with Clove. The slash in Cato's back, though, would need at least another week to heal. This was our chance. I grab my bow and aim at Cato, but Peeta shakes his head and points at Clove. Then I understand. If we take her out by surprise, he can take him out easily because of the wound. I shoot and the arrow lodges itself directly in the back of her neck. We run out of view. Cato hasn't seen us but he knows we're there. He holds Clove's hand until she dies. He picks up his sword and comes clambering towards us.

"I know you're out here, 12," he shouts in rage. "And you're not going to win. Pregnant or not, you're dead!" I aim at him and just as I'm about to release, he sees me. He's about three feet away and lunges at me. I don't send it quick enough and he's on top of me before I can do anything else. Peeta jumps out of nowhere and they fight, but Cato slashes Peeta badly in the leg. But instead of finishing him off, he props him up against a tree. "You killed Clove," he says. "So you're going to watch me do something ten times worse to your girl."

"Cato," Peeta says warningly. "I swear to God, Cato."

Cato walks over to me and suddenly, I realize what he's about to do. "No!" I scream, preparing to shoot again. But he's too fast for me.

"Don't cry," he says, touching my face. I feel as if I'm about to vomit. "I bet I'm ten times better than your baby daddy."

"Cato!" Peeta screams. "Lay a hand on her and I _will _murder you!"

"I don't think so," says Cato. "You're as good as dead, anyway." Cato throws his sword down and rips my shirt down the middle, exposing my stomach to him. I try to cover up, but he lashes me across the face. He then goes to kiss my neck. It's disgusting and he's basically biting it, but I can see that Peeta's taking this opportunity to stand. Cato completely rips my bra into two pieces and starts squeezing my breasts. It's all I can do not to scream for Peeta to help.

Peeta is closing in on Cato now. He's trying his hardest to walk quietly, but with the limp, it's hard. Cato can't hear, though. Cato's moves down to my pants, where he rips them open and does the same with my undergarment. He forcefully sticks a finger inside of me and I scream in pain. Cato laughs and notices a second too late that Peeta's lunging for him. The sword goes completely through Cato and he's dead in seconds.

I start crying. I'm not crying in happiness, though. I'm crying because of what just happened. Peeta takes off his jacket and puts it on me, covering my upper half. He also gives me his pants, leaving him in only a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "We won, baby," he says softly, stroking my hair as I cry into his chest. "We won. Everything's okay now. You were so brave, I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." The hovercraft comes and gets us after a couple minutes and we're forced away from each other. I sob and refuse to let anyone help me without Peeta by my side. They give me some sort of shot and I'm out.

When I wake, I'm lying in bed next to Peeta. We're hooked up to some machines but we're snuggling. Peeta's stirring, I can hear him. I don't know how long we've been out, but it feels like a long time. A doctor comes in and tells us that it's been about a week since we were in the arena.

"I've also found something peculiar," says the doctor. "It seems, Katniss, that you should be over two months along in your pregnancy."

"I should be about nine weeks," I say.

"I think that you may've lost that baby," he says. I notice the use of the word 'that.' Does that mean there's another? "But . . . you conceived again. In the arena. Congratulations." He then walks out of the room. Peeta and I stare at each other in utter disbelief. When Haymitch walks in, he sighs.

"So I hear you're actually pregnant?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry there wasn't a million updates in one day like normal, I had to go back to school :/ **

** Anyway, here's a pretty long chapter to make up for it and I'm hoping to get another one out to you before I go to sleep! Enjoy!**

"I take full responsibility," says Haymitch quickly. "If I hadn't sent you that note, you wouldn't have felt so comfortable doing it in there. I was too focused on making everyone believe that you guys were really together. I didn't realize this was even a possibility."

Peeta and I don't say a word. I'm pregnant. _Pregnant_. Just the word is foreign in my ears. I never wanted children. Any child of mine was guaranteed a slot in the Games, especially since Peeta, another victor, was the father.

"There are procedures," Haymitch says. "We could . . . get rid of it."

I suddenly find my voice. "No," I say. It's scratchy and I can tell I'm about to cry.

"Give us a minute, Haymitch," Peeta says. Haymitch nods.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes and walks out the door.

Peeta turns to look at me, but I'm staring at the ceiling. "Katniss?" he says softly. "What're you thinking?"

"How could we've been so careless, Peeta?" I say, turning to him. The tears that I've been holding back begin to fall.

"C'mon, Katniss," Peeta says, scooting over and pulling me close to him. I feel safe in his arms. I'd never felt more comfortable anywhere else. "It's going to be alright."

"We're sixteen and I'm pregnant, Peeta," I say. "My mother's going to rip your balls off herself."

Peeta laughs. "Katniss, if we hadn't done all the things we did in the arena, we might not be alive right now. Would you rather die or have a child with me?"

I smile. "When you put it that way . . ." He gives my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"And we can hold this over Haymitch's head for eternity," Peeta says.

"Unless it was the night on the roof of the Training Center," I say softly.

He pauses. "I'd kind of prefer it that way," he says. "That was my favorite night, of them all."

"Mine too," I say. "I think it might've been because we weren't on camera."

He laughs. "So we're having a baby," he shrugs. "Big deal, right? We survived the Hunger Games, we can raise a baby."

I kiss his cheek. "Yeah?"

"Definitely," he says. "And anyway. Eight or so months from now, we'll be seventeen."

I laugh. "Yes, because that's so much better."

"The important thing to remember," he says, eyeing me carefully, "Is that now, we're _loaded_. We could have a million babies and support them comfortably. And I'm going to be here for you through it all, okay? Whatever you want. Foot massages, back massages, cravings, mood swings . . . anything. Okay?"

"I'm really glad you said that, because I'm really craving something right now," I say.

"I'll call the doctor, I'll have him bring it in right away," Peeta says, reaching for telephone. I pull him back.

"Peeta," I laugh. "It's _you_."

He smiles and plants a single kiss on my lips. "Not here, in a hospital bed. I want our first time out of the Games to be in District 12." He sighs. "But we both know I won't be able to wait that long."

I laugh. "I know you won't be," I say. "But I'll make you wait."

"Yeah?" he asks, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course," I say. "I like that idea, too. Like breaking in our new place in Victor's Village."

"Our?" he asks. I blush.

"Well . . . I mean . . . I just assumed that . . ." I say, but he laughs.

"Katniss, did you _really _think I was going to let you live away from me while you're carry my child?" he asks. "Did you really think I was going to let you live away from me period?"

I smile. "No."

"We'll get two houses," Peeta says. "We give one to your mother and Prim and we share the other."

"What about your family?" I ask.

"They have the bakery to run," he shrugs. "And between you and me, I have a _lot _of brownnosing to do to get in with your mother. Was the whole 'not allowed to have a boyfriend' thing true? I meant to ask you that awhile ago."

"Well . . . yeah," I say. "When we get back to District 12, we're dead. Just so you know."

"Thanks for the warning," he laughs.

Peeta and I are taken back to our quarters in the Training Center that morning. Effie greets us with lots of squealing and shouting. Cinna and Portia are all smiles. I get the impression that Haymitch hasn't told them what's actually happened. When we sit down to lunch, we discuss the after-Games interview, which will be held tonight.

"You two were nauseating in there," Portia says. "It was so sweet."

"It was inappropriate," Effie says haughtily. "You're lucky the Capitol is filled with such sex-crazed romantics." We all look at her. "Well, it's true!"

"Speaking of this," Haymitch says. "There's something we need to talk about." Everyone looks to him. "Katniss is pregnant."

Effie spills her wine all over herself, which is completely hysterical. Cinna and Portia look to each other like they knew it was coming.

"It was bound to happen," Effie snapped. "Haymitch, you should've sent them protection."

"It wouldn't have helped," Peeta says, grabbing my hand. "We think that it may've happened the night before we went into the Games, on the roof of the Training Center. Which would mean, Haymitch, you're off the hook."

Effie jumps up and runs off, grumbling. I shake my head. "Well, congratulations," Portia says warmly. "A baby is always a blessing."

"Yes," Cinna says. "This is a cause to celebrate."

"To the baby," Haymitch says, holding up his drink. We all do the same. We can hear Effie shout something rude from the living area.

That night, Peeta and I sit with Caesar Flickerman for the final interview. Tonight, we'll board a train and be taken to District 12, where we'll have to face my mother's wrath.

"Welcome, welcome," Caesar says as we take a seat in the chair they've provided us. And by chair, I do mean chair. There's room for a total of one person. Originally, I'm sitting in the chair and Peeta's standing behind me, but Caesar insists that Peeta sit and I sit on his lap. I sit facing the crowd and Peeta keeps one hand on my back and I keep one arm around his neck so I don't fall. He holds my other hand and rests them on my knees. "Well, I don't know where to begin!"

The crowd roars for us still. Caesar waits for them to quiet down before continuing. "Let's start with that night before the Games began," he says. "What was going on up there?"

"I surprised her with a picnic," Peeta says. "I knew she was going to be nervous and scared and I wanted her to have a good time."

"Is that _all _that went down?" asked Caesar. "You don't have to lie, we're all friends here."

"There might've been something else," Peeta says and I blush.

"Now, Katniss," says Caesar. "When the Gamemakers went home to find your family and friends, your mother was not at _all _happy with the way you were behaving. In fact, I believe the Gamemakers were interviewing the first time that cameras caught you and Peeta getting . . . comfortable in that cave." I cringe. "How much trouble do you think you're in?"

"Grounded for life sounds accurate," I say. Caesar laughs. "You think I'm kidding," I say.

"You'll be fine, babe," Peeta says, squeezing my hand. The crowd sighs together. I notice the use of 'babe', though. Peeta's always thinking.

"Tell me about the baby, I'm just _dying _to hear about it!" Caesar exclaims.

Peeta and I both look at each other and he nods. "Well, Caesar, sadly Katniss lost the baby during the Games," he says. The crowd lets out screams of anguish and sadness.

"But it's okay," I say, shrugging my shoulders. "Because I'm kind of pregnant again."

Caesar's mouth drops open. "No!" he says. "It just seems that you two are _destined _to have a baby! That just makes my heart burst with happiness! How far along?"

"About a month," Peeta says. "The doctor says that it was probably that first night, the night we killed Marvel and Glimmer."

"You did it so many times; I'm not surprised you're pregnant again!" Caesar says. "There's something so romantic about how you two can't manage to take your eyes off of each other."

"Well, it's hard not to love Katniss," Peeta says, quoting me from our original interview. "I mean, look at her!" I lean down to kiss him and Caesar lets us kiss for a long time. Eventually, Haymitch walks onstage and pushes us apart by our foreheads. He's smiling good-naturedly, though. Peeta playfully pushes him away and kisses me on the nose before we turn back to Caesar, who's smiling like an idiot.

"Now Katniss," he says, getting very serious. "I know that this has to be hard for you to talk about, but what was going through your mind as Cato was . . . well, you know."

My breath catches in my throat. "It's okay," Peeta murmurs. "It's just a question."

"At first, I was terrified," I say. "I mean, Cato was a complete monster. Once I saw that Peeta was coming at him, though, I let it happen. I was still terrified, but I knew Peeta was going to get him."

"While I was watching, I was terrified for you," says Caesar. "When Cato grabbed your chest, you mouthed Peeta's name. Why?"

"I did _not _like that his hands were on me, Caesar," I say, and the crowd gives a laugh. "His hands just felt like . . . like fire and they were burning me. I wanted to scream Peeta's name to get him to hurry up, but I knew he was coming as fast as he could and I didn't want to draw any attention to that."

"Peeta, how did it make you feel?"

"It made me want to kill somebody," Peeta teases. The crowd roars in laughter.

"In total, the two of you only killed four of the twenty-two dead tributes," says Caesar. "Normally, the victor kills at least five. Why did you lay low the entire time?"

"We didn't, really," Peeta says. "I mean, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel did all the dirty work, and we just killed them."

Caesar smiles. "You guys made a fantastic Games."

"Thank you," we say. We watch the recap of the Games, which is completely awful, and then we're dismissed with the Panem anthem. We take one last look at the Capitol before we're boarding the train which will take us home to 12.

Home to my absolutely furious mother.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's her mother's reaction. Not my best work, but I like the Katniss/Peeta scene at the end! Keep up the reviews, let's try to get it over 100 with this chapter! :)**

The train ride is uneventful. Peeta and I pass the time by talking about the baby, what our hobbies are going to be, and everything else under the sun. Everything is fair game for me and Peeta; we sit and talk all day and lay in each other's arms all night. We're completely inseparable . . . I don't know what I'm going to do when my mother says I can't see him anymore. I'll have to see him; he's the father of my child and my fellow victor. But I refuse to stop seeing him romantically. She can't make me do that. She _won't _make me do that. When we pull into District 12, there are camera crews and huge crowds awaiting us. I'm glad to see them; hopefully, it'll keep my mother at bay until we get home.

When we step onto the platform, Peeta and I are holding hands. I first lay eyes on Prim, who's beaming up at me. Next to her is my mother, who, after smiling at me, sends Peeta the dirtiest look I've ever seen. I squeeze his hand because he notices. After fifteen minutes or so, the crowds begin to thin out. A couple of Peacekeepers show us to our new homes. My house is next to Haymitch's and Peeta's is across the road. "Enjoy them," smiles one of the Peacekeepers before they head back into the town. My mother, Prim, Haymitch, Peeta, and I are left standing around a little garden in the middle of the Victor's Village.

"Look, Mrs. Everdeen," Haymitch begins, but she holds up a hand to stop him.

"No," she says. "Don't even start with me. Any one of you."

"No, Mrs. Everdeen, you need to hear this," he says. "Are you going to listen to me?" She sends him a dirty look but waves her hand as if to say 'continue.' "The Capitol is a terrifying place filled with psychopathic monsters," he says. "But the Capitol is a sucker for a good love story. Alright? I told them to be lovey-dovey; I told them to oversell it. And in the arena, I _told _them to sleep together. This is all my fault. Okay?"

"They didn't have to listen to you," Mom snaps. "Katniss, can I talk to you in private?"

"About?" I ask.

"You know what about," she says. "C'mon."

"If this is about the baby, we can't have this conversation without Peeta," I say, grabbing his hand. "It's his, too."

"Katniss, I can just –" Peeta starts, but Mom interrupts him.

"No, you can come," she says. "Prim, stay out here."

Prim nods grimly. She turns to Haymitch, who's looking at her awkwardly. "So how are you?" I hear him ask before we're out of earshot. Right now we're behind my mother and Prim's new home. It has a beautiful backyard full of trees and flowers.

"First things first," she says. "I'm very happy you both made it home and it's very nice to meet you, Peeta."

He extends a hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Everdeen," he says.

"Second of all," she says, putting her hands on her hips. "I am _extremely _disappointed in your actions throughout the Games. There is an appropriate time, place, and _age _for the activities you were participating in. It was not the right time, the right place, and you sure as hell aren't of the right age to be partaking in those activities." She pauses to breath. "You've made an irreversible mistake now. I hope you both know that I will _not _play the babysitter. You are going to take care of this child and you are going to take ownership of this mistake."

"I know," I say. She looks at me strangely. "You think we haven't talked about this? A lot? What do you think we did on that thirty-six hour train ride home, reminisce about the Games? Sit and watch TV?"

"Katniss, please," Peeta says. "Mrs. Everdeen, we have every intention of taking care of this child completely on our own. We totally understand if you don't want to see it or have anything to do with it, but I'd really like for you to have a relationship with it. I already know my mother won't and I'd really like it to have a grandmother figure in its life."

"I never said I wouldn't have a relationship with it," Mom snaps. "Of course I'll have a relationship with it."

"Good," Peeta says sincerely. "I'm sorry for doubting you. And I'm also sorry for what I've . . . done to Katniss. If there's any way you and I could be on friendly terms, I'd be happy to do whatever it takes." My mother looks between me and Peeta and finally looks Peeta directly in the eyes.

"Not getting my daughter pregnant would've been nice," she says, storming off. I hear her shout for Prim and the two walk inside the house. I hear my mother slam the door. The Peacekeeper had moved our things in earlier. Peeta and I would have to move my things over to his house and then everything would be settled.

"I'm so sorry," I say. "She'll come around, I swear."

"I know," Peeta nods.

"Please don't be mad, she . . . you know?" I ask.

"Yeah," Peeta shrugs. "That stung a little bit, but she's stuck with me until one of us dies. She'll get used to me." I laugh.

"Alright, then," I say. "Let's start moving my stuff." I walk into my mother and sister's new house. They're seated in the living room, watching a news program on television. "Hey, Mom?" I say.

She looks at me and I can see the anger in her eyes. "Uh . . . since I'm, you know, pregnant, I'm going to be staying with Peeta," I say. "So that he has to deal with the mood swings and cravings and stuff," I say quickly. "I don't want to subject you to that."

She turns her head. "Fine," she says curtly. "Prim, go show Katniss where her room would've been." I wince at the words. Prim shows me the room, looks between me and Peeta awkwardly, and leaves. There are two boxes of things stacked on a dresser.

"You lived . . . lightly," Peeta says, grabbing the two boxes and heading out of the room.

"I didn't need much to be happy," I explain. I go back to the living room. "Bye, guys," I say. "I'll come by tomorrow, alright?"

"Bye, Katniss," Prim says, standing up to hug me.

"See ya later, Prim," Peeta calls from the doorway.

"Bye, Peeta," she calls back.

"Bye, Mom," I whisper, and she pretends that she doesn't hear me.

That night, Peeta and I lie in our new bed in our new room in our new house. The house had come with an entire Capitol wardrobe, so I was wearing a pair of Peeta's flannel pajama bottoms and one of the white V-necks they'd afforded him. They were baggy and incredibly comfortable. He was in pajama bottoms and nothing else. My head was on his chest and his fingers were running through my hair lazily.

"This . . ." he says, motioning around us and then at me, "Is paradise. The best thing on earth."

"This is all we have to do for six months," I say. "Except for working on our hobbies."

"Mine's painting," he says without missing a beat. "Would you . . . would you let me teach you to bake? So that that could be your hobby?"

"That sounds fun," I say sleepily.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Are you . . . nervous for the Victory Tour?"

"We just got back from the Games, Peeta," I say.

"Yeah, but on the Victory Tour I have to call you 'babe' and 'sweetie' and 'honey' when I'd much prefer just calling you Katniss," he says. "But I do like calling you 'baby.'"

"Vice versa, baby," I say, and he laughs.

We lay in silence for a few moments. "Katniss?"

"Yes?" I say. I'd almost been asleep.

"Your mom will come around," he says. "I know she will."

I snuggle closer to him. "I hope so."

After another minute or two, he says, "Katniss?"

"Oh my God, what?" I say. He laughs.

"I love you, baby."

I soften. I sit up on my elbow, put a hand on his cheek, and kiss him. "I love you, too."

After a couple seconds, I say, "Peeta?"

"Yes, my dear?" he sighs.

"Good night, baby daddy."

He laughs. "Good night, baby mama."


	16. Chapter 16

**WOW! Nothing makes a crappy day at school better than coming home to 18 new reviews! I'm completely amazed! Thank you so much for how incredible you are!**

** I'm going to try and update again tonight, I'm home alone and have nothing better to do!**

The next morning, Peeta and I wake in virtually the same position we were in the night before.

"Good morning," he says, kissing my forehead.

"Morning," I respond. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in weeks," he laughs. "You?"

"Same," I say. We lay in silence for a few minutes before Peeta sits up.

"What're we doing today?" he asks.

"This is perfectly fine," I say. He laughs.

"I think we should go around town for a bit," Peeta says. "I have a ton of family that I'd like for you to meet, if that's okay."

I nod my head. "Sure."

"And I think you'd better talk to Gale," Peeta says. I sit up. How did Peeta know about Gale?

"Why?"

"Because it's obvious the poor guy has a crush on you," Peeta says. "And I don't think I'll be perfectly at ease with us being back in District 12 until you talk to him."

"Perfectly at ease?" I ask. "What are you talking about?"

"All our old friends, family, trying to tear us apart?" Peeta says. "I don't want to lose you – I refuse to lose you. I think we need to tie up all loose ends, from our lives before, and start fresh."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm not allowed to talk to Gale anymore," I say, furious. "I might be pregnant, Peeta, but that doesn't give you the right to boss me around."

"That's not what I was saying at all!" he says. "I'm saying to tell the poor guy he'll never have a shot in hell with you! God, Katniss, you read so much into everything! You and I . . . we're forever, okay?"

"You don't know that!" I shout. "You don't know that three weeks from now we'll be broken up and I'll be back at my mother's, fucking with Gale!" Peeta looks genuinely hurt at my comment. I instantly regret it. "Peeta–"

"No," he says. "I'm going to take a shower." He pushes me off of him and walks into the bathroom. Instantly, the tears begin to fall. I cry into the pillows until I hear him step in the shower. I slowly climb out of bed and undress. As quietly as possible, I open the door and close it again behind me. As far as I know, he hasn't heard me. I can hear him crying and instantly feel guilty.

I slide the shower curtain down and step in. Before he can even turn to look at me, I'm hugging him, sobbing into his chest. "I'm sorry," I say, and he slips his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry."

"Shh," he says. "It's okay. It's okay." After a couple minutes, I calm down and we takes my face in his hands. "But I need to know. Is Gale . . . competition, for me? I know that in the Capitol, its slim pickings, but here . . ."

"You don't have much competition anywhere," I say.

He kisses me. It's a kiss from Peeta I've never experienced before. It's filled with desire and lust and it's rougher than any affection he's ever given me. There's way more tongue, which I'm happy to return. Without even breaking the kiss, he turns off the shower, picks me up, and navigates our way to the bed. When we arrive, he lays me down underneath of him and we're kissing again. His hands are everywhere. Everywhere he touches, I feel his fingers linger, wishing that Peeta would never stop touching me in that certain spot.

He moves down to my neck, my chest, my stomach, where he stays longer than normal, which I assume has something to do with the baby, and finally, he sticks his tongue inside me.

"Jesus Christ," I groan, my vision spinning. Everything this boy does to me is like magic. I grab the sheets in an attempt to steady myself. He flicks his tongue back and forth and I moan longer and louder than I ever did in the Capitol. Maybe it's because in the Capitol, I always felt like we needed to be quiet. In the arena, we _had _to be quiet. But here, in our private home, with nobody around, we could let loose.

The pleasure racks through my body and I'm shaking as Peeta runs his hands up and down my sides and waist. He kisses my belly button and says, "You look beautiful."

"Let me make you feel good," I say, sitting up. But Peeta shakes his head, pushing me back down softly.

"Whenever we do this," he says. "It's going to be all about how you feel. Because if you feel good, I feel good. Alright?"

I nod my head. "Are you ready?" he says, and I nod again. He's kissing me as he slides himself inside, something he's done every single time he's been inside of me. Peeta breaks the kiss with a groan.

"Mother of God, you feel good," he says, pumping in and out at a slow, comfortable speed. "Mmmm."

He's squeezing my waist, hard, but I ignore it. He's left bruises every time we've slept together, but they never hurt. I twist my legs around him and he lays his forehead on my shoulder as he reaches our climax speed. I clasp my hands on his back and I feel the muscles tense and release with every thrust. They move faster and harder as we get closer to our climaxes.

"Oh, Katniss . . ." he breathes into my ear. I shiver.

As I feel myself begin to shake with pleasure, he does too. He holds me tightly in his arms and he rides them out. He pulls out and lies at my side, a hand on my stomach.

"Oh my God," I say, turning to face him. He's smiling widely. "Like I said, no competition, _anywhere_. No other guy will ever make me feel that good."

"I can make you feel better," Peeta says seductively.

I laugh. "Can you."

"I know I can," he says, putting a hand on my back and pulling me towards him. "Ready for you mind to be blown?"

"Most definitely," I say. He stands up, hoists me off the bed and over his shoulder, and we head back to the bathroom. "Peeta!" I scream, grabbing onto his waist. "God, you're so weird!" He laughs, spinning me around in the air. "Peeta!"

That's when I hear the knock on the door. "Katniss?" says Prim quietly. "I don't mean to interrupt."

Peeta sets me down. "One sec, Prim!" I shout, shoving past Peeta so I can get dressed again. I throw Peeta's clothes at him and close the bathroom door. When I'm ready, I open the door. "Hey," I say.

"What were you two doing?" he asks.

"Nothing," I respond quickly.

"Katniss, I know what that sounded like," Prim says. I blush.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, blushing.

"Since the 'no other guy will ever make me feel that good,'" Prim says. "Whatever _that's _supposed to mean."

Thank God for clueless little sisters.

Turns out, my mother had just wanted Prim to check on us. Prim said she'd tell her that she woke us up and didn't catch us in the middle of amorous activity. I told Prim that Peeta and I would be in town today if she needed us. "That was _close_," Peeta says as we're walking towards my old house later that morning.

"We need to remember to lock the front door before we go to bed," I say. "And the back door. And however she can manage to get in."

"It is our house," Peeta says. "Your mom can't just send people inside."

"She's driving me insane," I say. "If she could just realize that we were going in to fight to the _death_. If we died in there, we wouldn't have experienced . . ."

"The beautiful, amazing, passionate thing that created our baby?" he asks as we approach my old home.

"Exactly," I say. I stand before my old home and smile at the memories. "Well?"

"I've seen your house a million times, Katniss," he says. "I've never seen the inside, though."

"Well, let's go," I say, walking inside. He lets go of my hand to open the door. It's as sparse as I remember, but having Peeta see it makes me feel insecure.

"It's nothing, really," I say. "We can just go, if–"

"Shh," he says. He walks to the bedroom. "Which was yours?"

I nod to the one Prim and I shared next to the window. "I bet you slept on the window side," Peeta guesses. "So you could look at the stars." I nod, blushing. Peeta knows me entirely too well. He looks at me and then the bed before walking over to the door, closing it, and locking it. He walks back over to me and intertwines his fingers with mine. He kisses me softly and I understand his intentions.

"Honestly, Peeta?" I say. "Here?"

"You love this place," Peeta says, his face not even an inch from mine. Our lips brush together as he speaks. "I want to have a reason to love it, too." He lifts me up, fireman-style, and carries me to the bed. As he's unbuttoning my top, he says, "We'll also have to in my old bedroom in the bakery."

"Why?" I ask, doing the same with his shirt.

"Because I need a reason to love the bakery," he says. I laugh as he pulls off my top and leans down to kiss me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Second update of today, HUGE drama between Gale and Katniss, Peeta and his mom, and then Katniss and her mom! I was in the mood for a little drama, haha!**

**Anyway, enjoy, and keep reviewing! You guys are so amazing!**

We leave my old home about an hour later, making sure to leave no evidence of what went on. If my mother ever found out, she'd kill Peeta. I show him around the Seam, making sure to take him to the Hob. He squeezes my hand incredibly hard the entire time but smiles and carries on pleasant conversation with everyone.

"I'm going to head to Gale's," I say. "Do you want to come?"

"Why not?" he asks. We head in Gale's house's direction. I don't even bother to knock.

"Hazelle!" I say when I spot his mother. She runs over to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Katniss!" she says. "I'm _so _happy to see you!" She holds her hand out to Peeta. "Hazelle Hawthorne, pleased to meet you."

"Peeta Mellark," Peeta says, shaking her hand. "The pleasure's all mine, Mrs. Hawthorne. This is a wonderful home."

Hazelle blushes. "It's nothing compared to the Victor's Village."

Peeta laughs. "It's much homier," he offers.

Hazelle smiles. "Gale's upstairs," she says.

"Thanks," I say. I turn to Peeta. "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay down here," he says. He turns to Hazelle. "If that's alright with you."

"Its fine," Hazelle shrugs. "I need help with some dishes anyway."

Peeta rolls up his sleeves. "Let's do it." I walk upstairs. Gale's sitting on his bed, facing the window.

"Gale?" I say. He turns to look at me but doesn't smile. He looks back out the window. This already isn't going well.

"Hey, Katniss," he says quietly. "How are you?"

"Alive," I joke meekly. "Yourself?"

"Oh, great," he says sarcastically, standing up. "The girl I'm in love with is off frolicking around the Capitol with a baker and she's pregnant with his baby. I'm fantastic, Katniss."

"_Frolicking _around the Capitol?" I ask. "How about _fighting for their lives_?"

"Oh, c'mon, Katniss, everyone knew you two were going to win!" he shouts. "I thought we had a deal! I thought it was going to be you and me!"

"We didn't have a deal!" I say.

"Please, Katniss, even you aren't that dumb," he says. "God!" He kicks a lamp extremely hard and it hurtles to the floor. Glass breaks everywhere. I jump back in surprise. "I can't even believe you. You're so stupid, do you know that?" He's shouting again, so loud I'm sure the whole of District 12 can hear him. "How could you not know I loved you? How can one person be so much of an idiot?"

"Hey!" Peeta roars from the bottom of the steps. I hear him rush up them and immediately he's by my side. "Saying all those things about her isn't going to make her love you back."

"Great comeback," Gale says. "Really, splendid. You two were a match made in heaven."

Peeta scoffs and rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Katniss," he says, grabbing my hand and heading for the stairs. I follow him. I look back at Gale, who's sending me a look that matches the one my mother's been giving to Peeta.

"Thanks for having us, Mrs. Hawthorne," Peeta says, shaking her hand and walking out the door.

"Bye, Hazelle," I say softly.

"I'm sorry he's acting this way, Katniss," she says. "He's just hurt." I nod and leave. Peeta's waiting for me by the fence.

"You alright?" he asks as I approach him.

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask.

He nods. "Any time, any place," he adds, grabbing my hand as we set off to the bakery. As we near it, Peeta stops. "I need to warn you about something."

"Shoot," I say.

"My mother is going to be . . . well," he says, pausing. "She's going to be a bitch."

"Peeta, that's awful!" I say, although I'm laughing. I know it's true.

"I know, but it's true," he says. "Please don't take any of it personally, especially the things she's going to say about the baby. Alright?"

"It'll be fine," I say.

"Let's hope so," Peeta says as we head to the entrance. "My brothers aren't around; it's just going to be my parents."

"Lovely," I say as we walk in. He smiles.

"Hey, Dad!" Peeta says. The baker walks over to us and pulls us both in for a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you both!" he says. "Congratulations, about everything."

Peeta smiles. "Thanks," he says. "I know you've met Katniss, right?"

"Of course, you were brought up on her and her father's squirrels," Mr. Mellark said. "I've been in withdrawal since you went to the Games. Please tell me you'll keep hunting?"

"Until the day I die," I say.

"Fantastic," he says. "Your mom is upstairs. It's slow here, I'll take you up." Peeta squeezes my hand and we head upstairs.

"Hey, Mom," Peeta says when we reach the top of the stairs.

"Oh, Peeta," she says. "Wasn't expecting you today." She doesn't even acknowledge me.

"It's nice to see you," Peeta offers.

"I could say the same to you, but I'm not supposed to lie," she says.

I wince at her words. Peeta seems unfazed. "I don't know if you've met Katniss."

"I haven't and I have no interest to," she says. She hasn't even looked at Peeta since we've been here; she just stares at whatever she's reading on the table.

"Didn't think so," Peeta says under his breath. "We're just going to go to my room, then," he says.

"Don't do anything naughty," she says. "You've already ruined your life for a Seam girl. Don't make me have to wash the sheets because her filth's been on them."

Peeta squeezes my hand. "Don't talk like that, Mom," he says. We walk into his bedroom. He has a tiny bed, a bedside table, and a small dresser. That's about it.

"Well, this is nice," I say, picking up some sort of toy on his table.

"You're joking," he laughs.

"It's a bit . . . small," I laugh. "I don't know how you're big body fit on this bed."

"It didn't, for the most part," he says. "I bet you'd fit on it, though."

"Peeta, I refuse to do it with your mother so close," I say.

"You did it in front of the entire population of Panem," he says, confused.

"Yes, but I couldn't _hear _the entire population of Panem listening in on us," I say.

"Another time, then," he laughs. "When nobody's around."

"And between you and me," I whisper in his ear, "We'd probably break that bed."

He chuckles and we leave the bakery.

While Peeta's making dinner, I go and visit Prim and my mother. "Hey," I shout when I enter the house.

"Katniss!" my mother says, surprised. She's in the kitchen.

"Hi," I say.

"What're you doing here?" she asks.

"I just came to say hi," I say. "Peeta's making dinner, so I thought I'd come on over. You don't mind, right?"

"No, its fine," she says, turning her back to me. "Prim's in the backyard with Buttercup."

"I actually wanted to talk to you, if that's okay," I say.

"I don't want to discuss Peeta right now," she snaps.

"It's not about Peeta," I say. "Well, it's kind of about Peeta, but not really. Can I just say something to you?"

"Fine," she says.

"Mom, I'm _sorry _for everything that happened while I was in the Capitol," I say. "And I know you think what Peeta and I did was unforgivable and that this child is a curse, but . . . Mom, it's not." She drops something and turns to look at me. "I was going into the Games, Mom. Chances were I'd never come out. I wanted to know what it was like. I'd never even kissed a boy, Mom. There was so much I wanted to experience and so much I wanted to do before I died. And Peeta helped me do that," I say. "I don't regret any of it for a minute."

"You're sixteen, Katniss," she says. "You shouldn't be pregnant, you shouldn't have already slept with a boy, hell, you shouldn't even be kissing boys!"

"What would you have felt like if you and Dad were going into the Games together?" I ask. She freezes at the mention of my father. "Would you have done what I did? If you found out the boy you love loves you back literally a week before you're thrown into the Games?"

"That's different, Katniss," she says. "Your father and I were adults when we had you–"

"And frankly, Mom, Peeta and I are more prepared than you and Dad were for me _or _Prim," I say. "If you're still harping on the pregnancy, please stop. Everything's going to be fine. And if it's not, you can say _I told you so_."

"Katniss, get out of my house," my mother says softly. I'm baffled by her words for a moment. "Get out of my house!" she screams. "And _never_ come back!" I get up and I sprint back to me and Peeta's home. He's in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby!" he shouts. "How was the visit?" I burst into the kitchen and barely make it to his arms before I start sobbing.

** Before I go, I'd just like to say thanks again for all the reviews! Also, if you want to get in touch with me, you should instant message! I always respond to those if you need story advice or just want to talk! Also, I feel like I've revealed absolutely no information about myself :/ Do you guys want to know a little more about me? Leave me a review and maybe I'll write a little biography of myself before next chapter! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I had a sudden inspiration for this! Wanted to get it out! Little biography at the end, too, hope it works :) haha**

"Hey!" he says, dropping the spoon he was holding and wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

"She told me . . . she said . . ."

"It's okay," he says. "Please stop crying."

I calm myself down long enough to say, "She told me to get out and never come back." If he's surprised (which I know he is) he doesn't show it.

"Baby, she's just mad," he says, pulling me close. "She'll come around soon."

"What if she doesn't?" I ask. "What if she turns into your mother? No offense."

He laughs. "None taken, and she won't," he says. "Your mother's a good person, angry or not. Everyone gets mad, Katniss. We were mad at each other this morning, and now look where we are. We've even gotten down and dirty a couple times since then."

I laugh, wiping my eyes. "Thanks, Peeta," I say. "You always make things better."

"It's what I'm here for," he says, kissing my forehead and going back to his food. "Dinner should be done in a couple minutes."

"I'm going to go wash my face," I say.

"Alright," he says. "Don't freak out over this too much, okay? She'll come around." I nod and walk up to our bedroom. My face is red and splotchy with tears. I look absolutely exhausted even though I'm not tired. Part of me just wants to march over to my mother and tell her to go back to our old home in the Seam. Technically, that's my house she just kicked me out of. But that would only make this worse and I want things to get better. I want a relationship with my mother. I realized while in the Games how much I actually missed talking to her. It's not like she was a real guiding force in my life, but it was nice to have her around.

I look at myself in the mirror and promise that I won't be like my mother to my baby. I'll talk to it, I'll sing to it, I'll hold it, I'll care for it, I'll love it. Even if, God forbid, I lose Peeta like my mom lost my father, I won't zone out. I'll be there for this baby and however more we have. I don't have a stellar example of a mother to go off of, but I know what _not _to do. I kiss three of my fingers and lay them on my stomach, a way of 'shaking' on the promise I made to my child.

"I won't be like her," I whisper to it softly. "I won't."

"Dinner, Katniss!" Peeta shouts from downstairs. I wipe my eyes quickly and meet him at the bottom of the steps. "You alright?"

"As alright as I can be," I shrug. He pats my shoulder and pulls my chair back for me.

"Well, Miss Everdeen," he says. "Seeing as how we never got a proper first date, this is it." He walks to the light switch and dims the lights. I see two candles lit in the center of the table. He sits on one end, and I sit on the other.

"Peeta," I say, but he shushes me.

"No thanking until later," he says. "Tonight."

I giggle and he smiles. "Dig in," he says. I take a bite of whatever he's made and it's marvelous.

"Jesus, Peeta," I say. "You should've been cooking in the Games." He laughs.

"I told you so, but you wouldn't let me make a fire," he says.

"I don't think we'd be sitting here right now if we'd made a fire," I say quietly.

"Really?" he says. "I do."

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I think that, in the end, whatever's going to happen is going to happen, no matter what kind of shit is thrown in the way to stop it," Peeta says. "Like you and me, for example. You'd be pregnant right now, even if we hadn't gone into the Games. Somehow, we would've found a way."

"And I'd be kicked out of my mother's house?" I ask. He sighs.

"In theory, yes, because you would still be pregnant," he says.

"And where would we be living?" I ask.

"Someplace nice, since we're living here now," he says.

"That's a strange way to look at things," I say.

"Or comforting, given our circumstances," he says. I think for a moment.

"How so?"

"Just as an example," he says. "I always thought that you and Gale were in love. But now that we're together, I can take comfort in the fact that even if we hadn't been reaped, right now we'd still be together."

"Obviously Gale thought we were in love, too," I say, and he chuckles. "I can see how it would be comforting. Considering everything."

"Exactly," Peeta says. It's quiet for a moment. "Will you sing for me?"

"What?" I ask incredulously. "How do you know I can sing?"

"That first day I ever met you, you sang the valley song," he says. "And I was gone then, Katniss. I know you can still sing because I heard you during the Games while you were picking berries."

"Eavesdropper," I tease, and he holds up his hands in guilt. "But in all seriousness, I don't just _sing _for people. I sing whenever."

"Darn," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I was hoping for a real, cheesy ballad about how much you love me," he jokes. "You know, something with lyrics like, _Peeta, you're my baby daddy, I love you_!" He sings the last phrase in a high-pitched falsetto that almost makes me choke on my water.

"Yes, because that's exactly what I think when I think about you," I laugh.

"What _do _you think?" Peeta asks. "Out of curiosity."

I blush. "Don't make me answer this question."

"C'mon," Peeta says.

I shake my head.

"For me?" he says in a small, meek voice. I cave.

"But you have to tell me yours, as well," I say.

"Deal," Peeta says.

"When I think about you," I say, taking a deep breath. "I just feel . . . safe. Even when Cato was . . . touching me, I felt safe knowing that you were coming. When I was with Gale earlier, I was scared, but when you were by my side, I just felt safe. And I feel happy whenever you're around, because you're impossible to be upset around. You brighten my day just by being yourself, and . . . well, you saved my life before you even knew who I was. So I feel like I'll always owe you for saving me and my family. But most of all, I really just feel loved when I think about you. Because you shower me with unconditional, irrevocable love. I feel like I don't . . . express my love enough because I'm not good with the whole talking about feelings thing, but . . ." I look down at the floor. "Just know that I love you as much as you love me. Possibly more."

He grins. "I love you too, Katniss," he says. I smile.

"Your turn," I say.

"Well, when I think of Katniss Everdeen," he says, pretending to think. "I think of her beauty. Of how her eyes are an impossible shade of gray and her gorgeous hair cascades around her face. I think of how her body makes my head spin and how I just want to lay in bed and hold her for the rest of eternity so no other guy can look at the beautiful thing that I can call mine. I think of her huge heart. Of how she would've given both of our lives to save Rue from 11 even though we never spoke a word to her in our lives. Of how she loves her little sister more than anything in the world, even me, which I'm perfectly okay with. I think of her passion and her drive. Of how her passion for me, a dumb baker from her hometown, drove her to kill three kids, which I know she was emotionally and morally against. Of how her drive for life and emotions, even though she says she can't express them, make me feel like the most loved, luckiest man on the planet every single day. And I also think of how much I love her. I'm so in love that if I lost everything I've ever cared about, my entire family, the bakery, all my friends, my belongings, _everything_, except her, I'd still call myself the luckiest guy on the planet. And the last thing I think about when I think of Katniss Everdeen, is how I'm totally and completely unworthy to be spending time in her presence, and she could do so much better than me. But I will _never _let her go _anywhere_ because she's the one for me. She's my life partner. And I love her more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life and need her more than the air I breathe or the food I eat."

I blink and realize that there are tears in my eyes. "Peeta, that was . . . beautiful," I say, breaking into a huge smile. "I love you . . . so, so much."

"I love you too," he says, looking down to his plate. You know, I'm not really hungry anymore. Want to just head upstairs?"

I nod shyly, looking down at my plate. He comes over to my seat and holds out a hand. I stand and he leads me up the stairs without any other words.

**Well, ask and you shall receive! So here goes! I'm seventeen and a junior in high school. I absolutely ADORE "The Hunger Games", obviously, but I also love and have read all 7 of the Harry Potters multiple times and I love Sarah Dessen and Nicholas Sparks' books. My friends and I have an ongoing joke about how one day we'll find 'our Peeta.' My favorite movie of all time is probably **_**Titanic **_**and I recently saw it in IMAX 3D, which was totally epic. **

**I'm a huge music person. Don't make fun of me, but I love boy bands! Backstreet Boys, One Direction, Coldplay . . . anything. My all time favorite boy band, however, is definitely the Jonas Brothers. They're the 'Justin Bieber' of my generation and all of my friends like them, as well. I march trumpet in my school's marching band. I'm one of five female trumpet players in my school of over twenty four hundred kids and I'm also the principal player of my band, meaning that I get all the solos and if anybody messes up, it's my fault. My directors say I'm good enough to go pro and I'm hoping to get a scholarship to attend Indiana University's music program after I graduate next year. IU's music program is number one in the US and number two in the world, so the scholarship would be an honor. **

**I hope this clears up some of the mystery about my identity! If there's anything you'd like me to know about you, by all means, leave a review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Months go by. I don't speak to my mother and I see Prim rarely. She comes by more often as my stomach gets larger and larger. I think, on the inside, she's extremely excited to be an aunt, but she doesn't want to show my mother. Peeta and I pass our time by relaxing around the house, mostly. He teaches me to bake and I watch him paint. I attempt to teach him to hunt, but he can't seem to walk quietly, so I decided it's better if I do that alone.

The Victory Tour starts in a few months, but I'm not excited. Sure, I'll be glad to see Cinna again, and maybe I've missed Effie a tiny bit, but I just want to stay in me and Peeta's little oasis. If our lives could just be like this, forever, I'd be perfectly content.

As for the pregnancy, nothing too awful has happened. I'm eating much more than I've ever needed, I'm tired more frequently, and I'm a bit crankier than usual. Peeta, however, keeps my spirits about as high as they can be. I'm five months along. Effie will arrive for the tour in exactly three weeks and when we return, I'll be seven months along. Soon after, I'll have the baby and it'll be only three months old when Peeta and I are required to mentor for the Quarter Quell.

"Hey, Katniss?" Peeta asks, walking into the living room where I'm watching the news. Claudius and Caesar are talking about nothing in particular. Everyone's buzzing about the imminent tour and they're so excited to see how I look as an expecting mother.

"Hey," I say. He lifts my feet up, sits down, and puts my feet on his lap. He starts to massage my incredibly swollen ankles and feet.

"What's going on?" he asks. "Anything _huge_ going on in the Capitol?"

"Preparations for the tour," I say grimly. He groans.

"Fantastic," he says. "I would much rather just stay here, you know?"

"If there was any way of getting out of it . . ." I say.

We sit in silence and we hear Caesar and Claudius prattle on about nothing worth listening too. "Katniss?" he says.

"I think we need to discuss names," he says. "For the baby."

"Peeta, we have months," I say.

"I know, but if we give it a name, it'll seem more real," he says.

"If it's a boy, it's Peeta," I say.

"No, no!" he exclaims. "I don't want a Peeta Mellark Jr. I want him or her to have her own name."

"For a girl, I want Audree," I say. "I've always loved that name."

He ponders this. "Audree Mellark. That has a nice ring to it."

"Alright then, you pick the boy name," I say.

"I don't know," Peeta says. "I've always liked the name Erik."

"Like that asshole kid that was in our class?" I say. "God, no."

Peeta laughs. "What about Ryker?"

"Is that even a name?" I ask.

"Yeah," Peeta laughs. "During Training, I was talking to the boy tribute from 7, and he said that Cato was a real ryker. I asked him what it means and apparently, in 7, ryker's a nickname for strength, or something. I mean, this baby's survived a freaking Hunger Games. It's strong."

"Ryker Mellark," I say. "That has a nice ring, too."

"Ryker or Audree," Peeta says. "I like those."

"I do too," I say.

Three weeks later, I still haven't spoken to my mother. There's at least two feet of snow on the ground. Me and Peeta's home is flooded with Capitol folk, desperate to get us packed and to display our hobbies correctly. Effie, who runs in almost two hours late, greets us with hugs.

"My God, you're so huge, Katniss!" she squeals. "Not the pure little girl I remember from the Reaping anymore, now are you?" she giggles.

I smile. "Hi, Effie," I say. Then again, I don't think I really missed her at all. Haymitch wanders in with a glass in his hands.

"Is that Effie?" he says. "Thanks for coming and saying hello. I thought we were friends, now that we finally got some tributes out of that arena."

"Hello, Haymitch," Effie says tightly. "And we've always been friends. You know that."

"Obviously I didn't," laughs Haymitch. "How are the star-crossed lovers from District 12? It's been awhile since we've had dinner."

"It was last week, Haymitch," Peeta says.

"Yes, and that's entirely too long when you're the cook!" he laughs. He's drunker than he's been in awhile, probably because we're heading back to the Capitol. Nobody likes the Capitol. He wanders into the kitchen and picks at some of the food Peeta and I baked for my hobby. A Capitol person comes over and scolds him and Haymitch yells many expletives at him.

"I thought he'd have changed," Effie says, rolling her eyes. "The Capitol is so excited for you; they've missed you so much! I even think Snow is considering granting you two Capitol citizenship so people can see you!"

"No!" Peeta and I say together. Effie raises her eyebrows. "I mean, our whole lives are here, Effie," Peeta says. "We can't just up and leave everything."

"If Snow says so," Effie says. "Haymitch, for God's sakes, leave the food alone!" She runs over to him and hits his arm.

"I'm not moving to the Capitol," I say.

"Good, neither am I," Peeta says. "Let's not worry about that now." A couple Capitol workers come barreling down the stairs with our suitcases. They load them onto some transportation device and it carries them all the way to the train station. "Nifty," Peeta says.

I laugh. Effie walks over to us. "Now, we're going to film you two walking to the train station. Look amicable, not like you're completely uncomfortable in front of the camera."

"Effie, Katniss is six months pregnant, she can't walk in snow this deep!" Peeta exclaims.

"Well, carry her," Haymitch says.

"I'll try and walk," I say to him. "But you'll probably need to carry me some of the way."

Effie points to us when the camera's on and we slowly hobble through the snow to the station. The snow path that Peeta shoveled earlier now has at least six inches of snow in it. About a quarter of the way through, I have to stop.

"I gotcha," Peeta grunts, picking me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and watch him carry me another mile or so to the train station. His breathing is not heavy when he puts me down and he says his arms don't hurt.

"I'm a baker, Katniss," he says in a teasingly arrogant tone. "Remember, I throw around five hundred bags of flour like it's nothing? I recall somebody saying that about me."

I smile at the memory of our first night together. "Forgive me for overlooking that minor detail," I laugh. He wraps his arm around my waist and we navigate our way through the crowd. When we reach the platform, I see my mother at the very edge.

"Peeta!" she's shouting. He looks at me before walking over to her. She says something I can't understand and he walks back over to me. She's already gone.

"She told me to give this to you," he says. In his hand is a note with _Katniss _written across the front. Directly underneath it says _Urgent_.

**Alright, guys. I think I'm going to go with this story until they have the baby and then I'm going to end it. Then I'll put up whatever's left of Catching Fire and part of Mockingjay, and then I'll finish out Mockingjay and do a ton more detail on the epilogue. And if you guys leave enough reviews, I might even do a fourth book, of them raising their kids and whatnot.**

** But here's my question. Would any of you be at all heartbroken if I had Peeta and Katniss go into the Quarter Quell but they **_**both **_**get rescued and taken back to 13? I don't want to separate them, especially since they're going to have a baby. Leave me a review telling me what you think! Thanks for everything! (And I forgot to tell you last time, I have two sisters! Haha. One's nineteen and one's thirteen.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's number 2 for the day! I hope you enjoy it, it's mainly drama haha. I enjoy drama when it's not about me! Luckily I just got out of a huge circle of drama so now I feel okay with writing drama again haha**

** Enjoy! Review!**

Once we've boarded the train, Peeta and I go to our room and I sit and stare at the letter for awhile before Peeta says, "I'll leave if you don't want me here while you read it."

"No, stay," I say. "I can't do this alone. So I open the letter and begin to read.

_Katniss,_

_ I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to reach out to you after what I said that night in the house. I hope you know that it was out of anger and disappointment. I'm sorry that I said it._

_ That doesn't mean that the statement doesn't stand, however. What you've done to yourself, Katniss, is irreversible. Once you have this child, you'll realize that you and Peeta aren't compatible. He's a baker. You're from the Seam. You know how to fend for yourself and others. Peeta doesn't. Sure, you're so 'in love' now that it's only you two sitting around all day, but when you have a baby crying and needing to be fed and changed basically twenty four hours a day, you'll realize it. And I won't be there to say 'I told you so.' I'm done._

_ Prim convinced me to write you this letter. She says I'm making a huge mistake and the second that the baby is born I'll regret it. But I won't. I know I said I'd have a relationship with it, but I just can't do it. You're my daughter and I refuse to watch you ruin your life with a man who can cook and paint. Not a suitable mate for someone of your talents. You should be with Gale, Katniss. You know that's what we all think. Gale can provide for you. He's got a good family background, he's a nice guy, and he's suitable. He's from the Seam. Peeta isn't for you, Katniss, and until you realize it, I'm afraid I can't be a part of your life. I will never be a part of anything related to Peeta, ever. Especially his child. I don't care if it's yours as well._

_ I know I'm being harsh. But unfortunately, sometimes it's a mother's duty to be harsh. I don't think you know this story. I've never shared it with anyone besides your father, but I know he liked to tell you things. Before I met your dad, Peeta's father and I were in a serious relationship. Marriage was talked about frequently and I would've agreed, but then I met your dad. He wasn't well off, he lived in a shack, he had no job, and yet, I'd never been more attracted to a man. Peeta's father couldn't love me as passionately or as strongly as your father could. That's why I'm saying you need to give Gale a shot. He can love you more and probably treat you better. Merchant's sons feel entitled to whatever they want, trust me._

_ I'm serious, Katniss. Peeta is NOT for you. I refuse to stand idly by and watch as your life goes up in flames. I love you and your sister more than anything in the world, and that's why I have to do this. This child of yours, you won't like it. It's going to be like Peeta. Entitled, snobby, and rude. Behind his polite exterior, of course. I see right through Peeta and I don't know how you don't. When you two split up, I'll be waiting with open arms. But until then, we won't speak. I don't like what he's done to you, Katniss. And I will never forgive him for the huge, irresponsible mistake he made that left you with a child._

_ This may be goodbye forever. And if it is . . . I'm okay with that._

_ Goodbye, Katniss._

_ Mom_

"Is she serious?" I shout, throwing the papers down. "Is she _fucking _serious?"

"What?" Peeta asks. I nod towards the papers and he picks them up and begins to read. His expression goes from curious to annoyed, annoyed to angry, and angry to absolutely _pissed_. "How does she know any of this?" he shouts. He, too, throws the paper down. "Why does she think all I can do is cook and paint? Obviously I can do more, we got out a freaking Games together!" He runs a hand through his hair. "I'm a merchant, so I'm entitled? I'm rude? What is this?"

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "I don't know why she'd say any of that." I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. He comes and kneels down in between my legs and puts his hands on my knees.

"Katniss, I _can't _let your mother think those things about me," he says. "I'm the father of her grandchild, she _can't _think those things about me."

"Peeta, she's delusional," I say. "She's got it in her head that you're like your mother–"

"But I'm not," he says. "You know I'm not."

"Of course I know that," I say. "Look, your mother hates me, mine hates you. At least your father likes us both."

He smiles weakly. "Katniss, the difference between my mother and yours is that mine is a bitch. Plain and simple. Yours is a healer. She saves lives for free. She's a good woman and she has no reason to hate me."

"Other than the fact that you knocked up her daughter?" I tease halfheartedly.

He smiles again. "Yeah, other than that."

"Look, don't let this get you upset," I say. "I'm not that upset about your mother not liking me."

"Katniss, my mom doesn't like anyone," he says. "I don't even think she likes my father."

"Oh, please," I laugh.

"I'm serious," he laughs. "I can't have your mother thinking these things, though. She's nothing like my mother, there has to be some underlying reason why. And I need to figure it out."

"Why does this bug you so much?" I ask.

He looks pained for a moment. "Because if I'm coming between you and your mother, we can't be together."

I look at him. It's like my whole world implodes around me. "No!" I manage to choke out.

"Katniss, this hurts me so much more than it does to you," he says, putting his hands on my face. "I can't come between you and your mother. I know your family comes first, Katniss. I can't do this to you."

"Don't do _this _to me!" I shout, pushing him out of my way and standing up. He sits the floor with a thump. "Don't you dare leave me when I need you the most, Peeta Mellark. Don't you _dare_."

"Katniss, I . . . I'm not leaving you," he says. "But I refuse to come between you and your family. They mean so much more to you than I do, and I know that, I'm perfectly fine with that, and I know how much this has to be killing you, not seeing them, and I just know that if you had to choose you'd choose them and–"

"Peeta!" I scream. It comes out extremely high pitched. He stops in midsentence. I lower my voice. "I . . . you . . . you think that I care about my family more than I care about you?"

"Well . . . yeah," he says.

"How could you think that?" I ask, walking over to him and burying my face in his shoulder. "How could you do that?"

"I just thought . . . you don't?" Peeta asked. "Your family, I mean. You care about me more?"

"Of course I care about you more, Peeta!" I shout. "God! Can't you just assume these things? You know I hate talking about feelings."

He smiles slightly. "I like to hear you talk about feelings," he says. "But seriously? If you had to choose, you'd choose me?"

"Yes, you idiot," I say, sniffing. He wipes away the last of my tears.

"Can we stop fighting?" he asks. "I don't want to give your mother the satisfaction of us breaking up."

I smile. "We're never breaking up," I say. He raises his eyebrows. "Like you said, you and me . . . we're forever."

He smiles, kisses me, and we get undressed and go to bed. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I realize that the bedrooms are bugged. Our _entire _fight was just broadcasted lived across Panem.

"Peeta?" I whisper.

"What?" he mumbles.

"We're in some _deep _shit," I say.


	21. Chapter 21

He turns over. "What are you talking about?" His eyes are still closed and he sounds annoyed.

"Think about where we are for two seconds and you'll know," I say.

He thinks and his eyes fly open. "Fantastic," he mutters. "C'mon." He gets up and pulls me into the bathroom with him.

"Peeta, honestly," I say, scurrying after him. "I'm six months pregnant; you have to be gentle with me."

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "C'mon. Your mother, she knows we're going to be pissed, that's not the issue. It's the Capitol."

"I was thinking the other way around," I say. "I mean, the Capitol will love the drama, but my mother's going to flip out."

"She flips out about everything," he says, waving that off. Then he turns to me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to insult your mother."

"Insult all you want," I say. "I don't care."

"Okay," he says. "Look. Right now, all I know is that the Capitol is going to think we're having problems. We can never break up or else it'll start some huge drama and crap in the Capitol, which we don't need."

"I know," I say. I'm sitting on the toilet seat and Peeta is leaning up against the sink. He's in flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt, as usual, and I'm in Peeta's undershirt and flannel pants. "For right now, all we can do is made it through this Victory Tour. Once we get to the Capitol, we'll see what's going on."

"And when we get back to District 12, your mother's going to kill us," Peeta says, visibly annoyed. "And I thought things would get easier when we were out of the Games."

"You and me both," I say, standing up, yawning, and patting his back. "C'mon, back to bed."

He nods and we go back into the bedroom and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Nothing too insane happens on the tour. In District 11, I find it hard to look Rue and Thresh's families in the eyes. They thank us, though, for not being heartless enough to kill Rue. They say it was done by Cato's sword. Thresh had jumped in front of it and it killed them both.

The other districts are somewhat boring. I had no connection to any other tributes. District 2 was especially hard, considering the fact that I'd killed Clove and Cato had basically raped me on live television. His mother comes to me and apologizes for what Cato did and I say sorry for Peeta killing her son; his father nods at me and sends Peeta an icy stare. I was responsible for the deaths of both District 1 tributes, and they're highly aware of it. I make it a point not to look anyone in the eyes. Marvel's father shakes my hand and congratulates me on a good Games and Glimmer's mother smiles at me sadly before walking away.

"That was awful," I say when Peeta and I return to the train. We have only a couple hours of travel left before we hit the Capitol. We eat dinner and hang around. When we pull in, the crowd is enormous. Peeta and I hold hands and wave from the platform. Everyone freaks out about how large my stomach is. It's been four weeks since we've left District 12 and I have about two months of pregnancy left before Audree or Ryker arrives. I'm nervous but Peeta's excited.

They take us back to our old place in the Training Center. It brings back amazing and awful memories. Peeta and I visit the roof, where we conceived. I think Peeta wants to reenact what happened that fateful night, but I'm too tired. He doesn't act disappointed but I know he is. We haven't done anything remotely sexual in awhile, other than kissing, and I know he's in some sort of withdrawal. I miss it, too, but with the pregnancy and the travel, I've just been too tired.

We shower in the bathroom where I first felt Peeta's fingers inside of me and we sleep in the bed where I felt Peeta's fingers inside me for the second time. We watch the news on the television that we first heard that we could both live. We prepare for the interview in the same rooms we prepared for all the other ones. It's relaxing and awful at the same time.

When Caesar calls us out, the crowd flips out. They cheer for at least five minutes. This time, they afford Peeta and me a small loveseat, probably because of my stomach. After Caesar calms them down, he turns to us.

"Well, well, well!" he says. "How are you two?"

"We're amazing," Peeta says. "How about yourself?"

"I am fantastic, thanks for asking!" Caesar says. "Katniss, how's the baby?"

"It's great," I say. "I'm kind of ready for it to come out; I've had a backache since Christmas."

The Capitol laughs. "Tell me about the fight you had that first night on the tour, when you two had a massive fight."

"We're jumping right into things," Peeta laughs. "Well, her mother, as you know, was not at all happy about the pregnancy. It didn't go over well, and for months, Katniss and her mother didn't speak. But on the platform, right before we left, Katniss's mom handed me a letter and told me to give it to Katniss. So I did, and it was basically a letter saying that when Katniss and I break up, she'll be welcome back into her mother's home and that she'll never have a relationship with the baby because it has half of my genes."

"That's harsh," Caesar comments.

"Yeah," says Peeta. "And I couldn't come between her and her family. I mean, she volunteered for the Games for her little sister, I knew she still wanted them in her life. So I basically said that if we were going to stay together, her mother had to approve, because Katniss wouldn't be totally and completely in love with me until she knew her mom approved."

"And _I _told _him_ that I'd choose him over my family in a millisecond," I say. "Which I would. Because he matters the most."

Peeta smiles and squeezes my hand. The crowd sighs.

"You got yourself a good one here, Peeta," Caesar says. "So, you're pregnant. You're both seventeen. You'll be parents in two months. Do you have any plans to, you know, get married?"

"Well, Caesar, now that you bring it up," Peeta says, standing up. I don't know what he's planning but I have a wild hunch. He gets down on one knee. Peeta Mellark is proposing to me. _Holy shit_.

He opens a small ring box. "Katniss Everdeen," he begins, holding one of my hands and looking up at me. "You are the bravest woman I have ever known. The way you basically gave up your life to protect your sister's is something that I will forever admire you for and be thankful for, because in some weird, twisted way, that brought you to me. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead now. If you hadn't talked about your feelings during the Games, something I know you hate doing, I would've died of blood poisoning and if you hadn't let that monster from 2 violate you, we'd both be dead right now. You're beautiful, smart, intelligent, funny . . . everything I've ever wanted in a woman. But Katniss, you're everything I've ever wanted times ten. I love the way you look when you smile and when you laugh. I love how you look when you're just Katniss, my Katniss, the girl from District 12, not the Girl on Fire. And secretly, I love how you look when you go into my drawer and steal my pajamas." He looks down and laughs. "I don't deserve someone as amazing as you, Katniss. But for some unbeknownst reason, you're letting me spend time with you. I've thought about this a lot, and I know that if I had to choose between everything I've ever known and you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat. So, Katniss." He squeezes my hand. "Will you marry me?"

My tears fall as he finally says the words that he so beautifully built up towards. I can only nod my head. He slips the ring on my finger and stands. I stand as well and we kiss for a long time. He holds my face in his hands, wiping away the tears that just won't stop falling.

"I love you, baby," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you, too," I say.

The Capitol is too wired for Caesar to ask any more questions. Everyone is so excited about the engagement. I know my mother is probably fuming, but I push her to the back of my mind. She won't ruin my night.

When we get back to the Training Center, Peeta and I head straight to the roof. And finally, I'm just awake enough to recreate what happened there almost eight months ago.

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed it! Wasn't feeling inspired today, had the worst day ever unfortunately :( Nevertheless, leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for no update yesterday! I went to see **_**The Lucky One **_**with my friends! It was absolutely AMAZING. Zac Efron is truly perfection, haha. Anyway, I think that Fridays may be the day I won't update, my friends and I generally have plans every Friday. There may or may not be another update tonight, I have a huge band test on Monday and me and my partners are getting together to practice. I might update before I go, I'm not leaving until 6 or 7ish. **

** I totally recommend **_**The Lucky One**_**, by the way. If you haven't read the book, read it and go see the movie! Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next night, they throw a huge party in our honor at President Snow's mansion. I'm actually kind of excited; I enjoy seeing the Capitol people in their prime. Not only is it entertaining, it's hysterical. If not a bit annoying. Still, the Capitol loves us. Effie says that they're giving us everything and anything we'll need to take care of the baby. She says that it'll be the best baby that ever comes out of District 12. I try not to read into her comment too much.

"You look nice," Peeta says when I exit the bathroom. I'm wearing something Cinna calls a 'maternity' dress. It's stretchy around my stomach and tight everywhere else. The dress is a faint aqua and I see that Peeta's vest is aqua, too. He's in a white dress shirt, a black tie and black pants with the aqua vest over it.

"You too," I say. "I like the color."

He laughs. "Yeah, I like yours too." He pauses. "You ready for this? Big day."

"No bigger than what we've been doing for the past month," I say.

"Yeah," Peeta says. "But this is the Capitol. Everything's a bit crazier here."

"It'll be fine, Peeta," I say. "And the food's going to be spectacular."

When we arrive at the party, everyone claps and cheers for us. We smile and wave and Effie tells us we have to 'make the rounds.' This basically means we have to go say hello and let everyone touch my stomach, which I am totally not okay with. We meet a lot of shallow Capitol people, they touch my stomach, they kiss Peeta's cheek, they check out my engagement ring, blah blah blah blah blah. I'm happy when we reach the food. I just want to eat every bit of it. I tell Peeta that I want one of everything.

"Better pace yourself," he laughs. I take one bite of about one table of food before I'm absolutely stuffed.

After a couple of boring hours, President Snow tells us that he wants us to come onstage. He personally congratulates us on our engagement.

"What do you guys think of having a huge wedding here, in the Capitol?" he says. The crowds shouts in agreement.

"That sounds lovely," Peeta says, squeezing my hand. We both know that doesn't sound lovely, but as long as we agree, Snow will continue to like us.

"Would you like to say something about the party?" asks Snow, and Peeta nods. We both know we don't want to, but we'll have to anyway.

"Well," Peeta begins. "Hello, everyone." He pauses as people shout greetings back to him. "How is everyone enjoying this fantastic party? The food is spectacular, Katniss and I are stuffed!" The crowd laughs. "Anyway, I just want to thank all of you for making this happen, and for all the support you're giving us about the baby. Back in 12, we're really not prepared at all, but now I feel like the baby could come this second and we'd be perfectly ready." He nods towards the insane amounts of baby supplies piled in the corner. "You know, Katniss, maybe we could tell them what names we were thinking of, for the baby."

"Would you?" says Snow. "That would be wonderful! What do you think?" The crowd yells in response.

"Great," Peeta says. "For a girl, we were thinking Audree. Katniss suggested it, and we decided that Audree Mellark has a nice ring to it."

"It does, I agree," Snow says.

"And for a boy, we were thinking Ryker," says Peeta. "The male tribute from 7 told me that 'ryker' is a nickname for strength in 7. And this child survived a Hunger Games with us. It's definitely strong."

"You know, I've heard citizens from 7 say 'ryker' and I never knew what it meant," Snow says. "Live and learn, right?" The crowd laughs. God, Snow has the Capitol wrapped around his finger.

Peeta and I dance for the remainder of the party. By the time it's over, I'm tired and completely ready to return to 12. We sleep for about half of the drive and we check out the baby supplies for the other half. The Capitol has provided two of everything, one that's pink and one that's blue. The cribs rock themselves and have multiple buttons on the sides. One changes the baby, one feeds the baby, and one turns on music which apparently makes babies sleep. The changing table has a button which changes the baby, as well. There are a million different toys, all of which are supposed to keep a baby occupied for a full day. The rocking chair rocks itself back and forth. There's enough baby food for us to have twenty babies and the Capitol has afforded us with a ton of little quilts.

"I'm not sure I like the buttons," Peeta says. "Watch." He sets one of the teddy bears down where the baby would be and presses the changing button. A robotic arm roughly grabs the leg of the bear and yanks it upward. Another sets the diaper underneath it. The first arm drops the bear and the two, together, tie the diaper. The bear has a rip in its leg and the diaper is on backwards.

"There is no way I'm letting that thing go anywhere near this baby," I say.

"I agree," Peeta says. When we arrive in District 12, Peacekeepers unload all the baby stuff and take it to our home. Peeta spends the afternoon arranging the boy stuff in one of the bedrooms and the girl stuff in the other.

Over the next two months, Peeta paints both bedrooms. The room with the blue stuff is painted like a forest; he models it after the woods where I always used to hunt. The room with the pink stuff is painted like a garden; the whole room is basically flowers. I watch him while he paints. I have nothing better to do, and he likes that I can judge his work. I get better at my baking and we're basically in hibernation, waiting for me to go into labor.

It happens on a cold day in late March. Peeta was teaching me how to make icing for cinnamon bread when my water broke. It was then that I realized the only person who could deliver the baby within a five miles of us was my mother.

Peeta gets me upstairs to the guest bedroom and I lay down. "Get my mother," I say, grabbing his arm. "She's the only one close enough to do it."

"Katniss, she–"

"Peeta!" I shout.

He nods his head and takes off. "I won't take no for an answer!" he hear him shout before he closes the door. While he's gone I hope to God she comes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, I got home from my friend's house later than I expected. Nevertheless, I'd like you to welcome a new character into my story, Audree Mellark :)**

It's a few minutes before Peeta comes barreling back in the door. "She's coming, she had to get Prim, but she's coming," he says. "How are you, do you feel okay?"

"Tell her to hurry," I say. Peeta nods and heads back out the door, but my mother walks in before he has the chance to leave.

"Hello, Katniss," she says swiftly. Then she gets to work. Before I knew it, she'd placed a blanket between my legs, she'd pulled off my pants, and she was shooting some sort of drug into my arm.

"What was that?" I hear Peeta say.

"Morphling," says my mother. "It'll make the pain subside a bit." She pauses. "How long has she been in labor?"

"Her water broke literally ten minutes ago," Peeta says.

"It's moving fast," Mom says. Another huge contraction hits me. Peeta grabs my hand as my face contorts in pain. "Now all we have to do is wait until it's time to push."

"How long could that be?" Peeta asks.

"Hours," my mother shrugs. "We have to make sure she's comfortable and not in too much pain."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Peeta asks.

"Not long, considering how far she's dilated," Mom says. "Three or four hours, tops."

"Is that normal?" Peeta asks.

"Peeta, calm down!" my mother laughs. "I had very short labors, as did my mother and hers. It's in Katniss's DNA to have short labors."

Peeta sighs in relief. "Thank God." He pulls a chair over next to me and he holds my hand for the next few hours. Prim gets bored just watching us and says she'll be downstairs and to call her when the good stuff starts again. My mother continues to watch to be sure everything's going smoothly.

"Is the baby's room ready?" she asks.

"Yes," Peeta replies.

"Do you have all the clothes ready and unpacked in drawers?"

"I did it myself last week," Peeta says.

"The food's ready to be eaten?"

"Yes," Peeta says.

"The crib is ready to be slept in?"

"Mrs. Everdeen, calm down," Peeta says. "It's all going to be fine."

Mom smiles. "Katniss, you're about ready to push." She gives me another morphling shot, just for good measure, and we push.

"Good job, good job, keep it up," Peeta repeats, squeezing my hand. "I love you so much, keep going, you can do it."

"Peeta," I say between pushes. "Just shut up, okay?"

He laughs and nods his head. "Okay."

"You're very close, sweetie, you're so close!" my mom says. Prim walks into the room just then. She joins my mother. After a few more minutes of awful pain, my mother's smiling.

"It's a girl!" she says.

Peeta kisses my hand. "You did such a good job, Katniss," he says softly. "I love you."

"I love you," I say. My mother hands the girl to me. She has lots of blonde hair, like Peeta, but her eyes are gray, like mine. A combination of a girl from the Seam and a son of a merchant. But that's what she is, really. And she's beautiful.

Peeta's hand is playing with her hair softly. "What's her name?" Prim asks.

"Audree," Peeta says softly. "Audree Mellark."

"That's a pretty name," Prim says honestly.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," my mother says. She's been standing in the corner, watching us. But this comment makes me realize she regrets everything she's said in the past. I realize that all along she's wanted to be a part of Audree's life. She knew for a fact that she'd have to deliver the baby. That letter was a way for her to tell me, once again, that she doesn't approve of Peeta. By now, I think she's overlooked it. In fact, I think she might even be okay with Peeta as the father. Although slightly annoying, he'd been very supportive throughout the whole pregnancy and labor. He was a sweet guy and it was obvious that he was going to be a fantastic father.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" Peeta says, looking to my mother.

"She looks like both of you," Mom says. "She has your hair and jaw, Peeta."

"And Katniss's beautiful eyes," Peeta says.

Mom smiles. "Yeah, those too."

"Can I hold her?" Prim asks.

"Oh, honey, let them enjoy their baby," Mom says. "I need to wash her up but then we're going to go. We don't want to intrude on your first night together."

"You're welcome to stay," I say. My mother looks at me. She nods at me almost imperceptibly. She realizes I'm on the road to forgiving her.

"I really shouldn't," she says. "How about dinner, next week? I'll bring Prim and Haymitch."

"Oh, Haymitch!" Peeta says, smacking his forehead. "I'll go get him, he'll want to know."

"No, stay," Mom says. "I'll send Prim for him."

Prim runs out the door. "So dinner next week?" my mother asks.

"I'll cook," Peeta smiles. My mother nods. She takes Audree, cleans her off quickly with a towel, hands her back to me, and walks out the door. Peeta turns back to Audree. "God, Katniss, look at her. She's so beautiful."

"She's all ours," I say. "The only thing that we've ever had that's come out of the Capitol that's all ours."

Peeta smiles. "She looks like you," he says.

"She looks like you, too," I say.

"Poor girl," he says and I laugh.

"Oh, c'mon," I say.

"I can't get over this, Katniss," he says. "She's too perfect." He pauses. "I'm the luckiest man in the world. The two most perfect things on the entire planet are mine. Forever." He kisses the baby's head and then kisses my forehead.

"I suppose I have to tell my family tomorrow," he says. "Maybe I can send Prim to tell them, too." I laugh.

"Peeta, she's your daughter," I say. "They'll want to know. Well, your dad will want to know. You should invite him to dinner next week too."

"That's a good idea," he says. "Katniss, can I hold her?"

"Oh, yeah," I say. "God, sorry. I didn't mean to be possessive." I hand her over and he holds her. I've always liked seeing men holding babies, but the way Peeta holds her with such care is very handsome to me.

"She's asleep," Peeta whispers. He kisses her forehead again and smiles at me. "I like this."

"What?" I laugh.

"Being a daddy," he says. "Do you like being a mommy?"

"I like her a lot more now that she's out of my stomach," I laugh. "How about that?"

"You're joking," Peeta laughs. "It's just amazing to know that our love can create something this beautiful. You know?"

I nod. "Hey, Peeta?"

He nods.

"I'm glad you're my baby daddy." He laughs.

"Same goes to you, baby mama," he says. "Can't think of anyone better." He pauses. "Or someone who's beautiful enough to create something like Audree with _me_, of all people."

"Lay off yourself," I laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Wasn't feeling very motivated today, but I had an AMAZING idea so I decided to write! Hope you like it, this is where I begin the rebellion :)**

The first few nights with Audree are hectic and exhausting. Peeta gets up with her half the time and I get up the other half. I sincerely miss sleeping through the night, though. I love Audree more than anything, but one night of more than three hours of sleep would help.

The Capitol is sending a camera crew to interview us via satellite and to introduce the population of Panem to Audree. I'm not okay with it, but Haymitch insists to just go along with it.

Haymitch's reaction to Audree was funny. He called her 'pretty' and said he was surprised such a thing could've been produced by Peeta. He held her for a little while. He seemed quite uncomfortable around her. It was funny to watch.

"Your mom's coming for dinner tonight," Peeta says when I get out of the shower. "And Prim and Haymitch." It's been a little over a week since Audree was born and we haven't seen my mother since. Peeta's father and brothers came to visit and we've seen Prim a few times. Peeta's mother hasn't been by to see Audree, which didn't surprise either of us. Peeta's a little hurt, though.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I don't know what to make," Peeta says.

"Food," I reply.

"You're hilarious," he says sarcastically. "Audree's still asleep."

"Thank God," I sigh. "I'm exhausted."

"You and me both," he says. "But this whole parenting thing is fun."

"Fun?" I say. "Maybe in a few years. Now it's just tiring."

"You have a fantastic outlook on life, have I ever told you that?" teases Peeta.

"Once or twice," I say. Suddenly, I hear Audree start crying. I groan.

"I'll get her," Peeta says.

"No, you did it earlier," I say. "It's my turn."

"If you insist," Peeta laughs. I walk into Audree's room. I check her diaper and notice that she needs to be changed. I'm incredibly tempted to press the change button, but I know that it'll hurt her. So I lift her up and gently set her on the changing table. I've gotten the hang of changing the baby quickly. I try to lay her back in her crib, but she starts crying again, so I lift her up and carry her into me and Peeta's room.

When Peeta sees her, he smiles. "Hey."

"She needed to be changed," I tell him. "And then she wouldn't lie back down."

"She likes it when you hold her," Peeta shrugs. "I'm beginning to think she likes you a bit more than she likes me."

"I'm the one feeding her," I say. Peeta laughs.

"I see how it is," he says. He comes out of the bathroom and holds his arms out. "Let me hold her."

Peeta spends the afternoon cooking. I help when I can. Audree sleeps the day away. We're expecting my mother, Prim, and Haymitch around six. Our days normally go like this; long and boring, with Peeta baking or cooking and me just sitting around. Audree's always sleeping. Visitors are scarce.

Haymitch arrives first. He's half drunk, but I can tell he's trying to keep himself toned down around Audree. Peeta gives him some water and tells him to sit. My mother and Prim come next. My mother's prepared some kind of soup and Peeta compliments her on her dress. I know he's trying to win her over.

"I haven't completely forgiven her. In fact, I think I hate her as much as I did before Audree was born. I told her she was welcome here, and she didn't come back. She was there for Audree's birth and she left. Prim came back multiple times, Haymitch came multiple times. But my mother made no effort.

When we sit down to dinner, Audree's still sleeping. I wonder if I should be worried because she sleeps so much, but I brush the thought out of my mind. I remember Prim slept through most of her first two months, except for at night. Maybe sleepy babies were in our DNA, too.

"How's the baby doing?" my mother finally asks.

"She's sleeping," Peeta says. "All the time. Except for at night. She's eating a ton, though."

"She's got a lot more hair," I say. "And it's really, really blonde."

"Good," Haymitch grunts between bites. "The Capitol loves blonde hair. They say it's easier to dye. How's her skin color?"

"It's pale," Peeta says, confused. "Like ours."

"Good," he says. "Easier to dye."

"We're not dyeing anything," I say.

"Of course you're not," Haymitch says. "But if you tell the Capitol you will, they'll be even happier with you."

"We can't lie to the Capitol anymore, Haymitch," Peeta says. "We've already done it enough."

"And you wonder why they like you so much," Haymitch scoffs. "Look. When you go back to mentor in a couple months, everyone's going to freak out about this baby. And you will let everyone freak out."

"Why do we have to strategize this?" Peeta asks incredulously.

"Because you won the Hunger Games with two victors!" shouts Haymitch. I've never heard him yell so loud. "You're goddamned lucky the Capitol likes you so much or Snow would've had one of you murdered months ago! Neither of you are stupid. How are you too damn thick to understand?"

Peeta, Prim, my mother, and I sit in complete disbelief. Haymitch throws his fork on the table and takes a drink of his water. I hear Audree begin to cry from upstairs.

"Thanks, Haymitch," I snap, standing up.

"Wait," he says. "I'm sorry. This wasn't the time or place to bring it up. But I need to talk to you two lovebirds after dinner."

I head up the stairs and pick up Audree. "It's okay," I say, rocking her back and forth. "It was just silly Haymitch." She finally calms down and I try to lay her back down, but she doesn't want too, so I bring her downstairs. Peeta's finished eating so he takes Audree from me so I can finish my meal. When we're finished, my mother offers to do the dishes, Prim offers to hold Audree, and Haymitch takes Peeta and me into the living room to talk.

"What the hell was that, Haymitch?" Peeta says.

"Look, I'm sorry," Haymitch says. "But there's something happening in the Capitol right now, something . . . bad, alright? Some people think that you two aren't really in love, that this whole thing is fake. That you pretended to be in love so both of you could make it out alive."

"But that's ridiculous; all I'd done was kiss her when Snow changed the rule!" Peeta shouts.

"Peeta, shh," I say, patting his knee. I glance towards the kitchen, but Audree doesn't cry.

"Snow's behind you," Haymitch says. "All the way. So I suppose that things aren't too bad right now. But once things begin to escalate, Snow's going to start doubting you. You need to start convincing him, _now_, that you're in love."

"Why're things escalating?" Peeta says. "Just because I kissed her?"

"No," Haymitch says. "Well . . . kind of. Because you both made it out alive, some people are thinking that the structure of the Capitol, of the Games themselves, is weakening. And that maybe if they just push the Capitol a little further, the Games will collapse and there will be nothing to worry about anymore. No more reaping, no more Games, no more dead kids. And while a little hope's never a bad thing, your romance at the center of it is a _very _bad thing."

"I don't understand," I say. "This is ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is," Haymitch agrees. "But it is what it is. We have two options here, alright? We either shut this . . . rebellion down immediately or we fuel it."

"We fuel it?" Peeta and I shout together.

"That little girl you have in there?" Haymitch says. "Don't get too attached. Because she's going into the Games at some point, probably the year she turns twelve. Any kid you have is going into the Games. It's exactly what's going to happen and you know that's what's going to happen."

"So you're saying that if we fuel it, we might end the Games?" Peeta says. "For good?"

"But if we don't fuel it, Audree's going to die," I say. "Along with every other kid we have."

"Exactly," Haymitch says.

"I think the answer's obvious, then," Peeta says, grabbing my hand.


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright. I'm just going to say that I listened to the general consensus about something is this chapter. You guys controlled what's about to happen, haha. But I think the cliffhanger at the end will get you :) Nobody's going to be expecting this.**

The Capitol begins to prepare for the 3rd Quarter Quell. Every twenty-five years, the Capitol holds the Quarter Quell Games, which basically just adds an awful twist for the tributes. The reading of the card would be happening in less than a week. The Quell card would state what the twist this year would be. For the fiftieth games, Haymitch's year, double the number of tributes went in. For the first Quell, district's voted on who would go in. Nobody knew what would happen this year.

Audree was doing fine. She'd come down with a small cold, but my mother (who, surprisingly, has been coming around once a week to check on us) brought us some herbs to feed her. She's now a little over a month old. She's sleeping less during the day and more at night now, which Peeta and I are incredibly thankful for. As she gets older, I find that it's more fun to be a mother. There's more to do.

My mother, Prim, Haymitch, Peeta, Audree, and I are sitting in me and Peeta's living room, waiting for the reading of the card. We're all completely stressed; I don't want to go to the Capitol, coach these kids, and watch them get murdered. Nothing could be worse. While we're mentoring, my mother's offered to watch the baby, but we've decided to take her. The Capitol will be more happy if she's with us, anyway.

Suddenly, the screen shows the Capitol seal and I see Snow standing behind a podium. "Hello, and Happy Hunger Games!" Snow says. The crowd roars. He reads the same boring document he reads every year before the card, we watch the video, and finally, he discusses the Quell. After a couple minutes, somebody brings him an old, dusty envelope. Obviously, whoever designed the Games designed enough Quells for them to go on for centuries. Snow smiles and opens the envelope. He licks his nasty lips and begins to speak.

"For the 75th Hunger Games and 3rd Quarter Quell," he begins. "Each district will offer up in tribute one male and female between the ages seven and ten, to show that even the young are at the Capitol's mercy. Thank you and Happy Hunger Games."

The screen flips off. We all sit in silence for a moment, my mouth gaping. I hear Audree cry from her living room crib. It takes Peeta almost a minute after she begins to cry to get up. I would've, but my limbs feel like jelly. "Oh my God," Haymitch says finally, breaking the silence. "They've really lost it now. They really have."

"Haymitch, we . . . why?" I say. "They can't do this!"

"They can, and they will," Haymitch says, shaking his head. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "This won't go over well," he decides. "Only Snow and the Gamemakers will be happy."

"Only sick people will find this entertaining!" I say. "This is so twisted, I can't even . . ."

"I can't wrap my head around it, either," Peeta says. "But we're going to do whatever we can to get _both _the District 12 tributes out, right?" He looks to Haymitch, his eyebrows raised. "Right?"

"Look, Peeta," Haymitch says. "You and Katniss, you were a . . . special case. You both only made it out because you were in love. We can't portray two seven year olds to be in love, that's disgusting." He pauses and laughs. "Frankly, the only reason you two both made it out and are _still _alive is because you can't keep your hands off each other." Peeta and I blush.

"There has to be something we can do," my mother says. "Isn't there? I mean . . . there has to be. There's always a way."

"We'll do everything we can, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta says sincerely, rocking Audree up and down on his knee. "Anything we can."

She nods. A little while later, everyone leaves. Audree's fallen asleep again, so Peeta and I lay in bed. Neither of us can sleep. Just the thought of mentoring two seven to ten year olds . . . it makes me cringe. Physically cringe.

"Katniss, you awake?" Peeta says.

"Yeah," I say after a minute.

"You alright?" he asks.

"No, Peeta, I'm not," I snap.

"Good, me either," he says. I soften and turn over, laying my head on his pillow. He turns to look at me. He puts one hand on my waist. "I guess the only thing we can do is to help them in any way we can and . . . not get too attached."

"That's an awful thing to say, Peeta," I say.

"It sucks, but it's the truth," Peeta says forcefully. "Unless you can think of a way to get them both out, it's what we have to do."

I nod my head. "I know," I say. "It really sucks, though."

He smiles sadly. "I know."

A week later, Effie's arrived for the Reaping. She brings news to us that the Capitol is completely distraught with what's happening. Snow is quite excited, but that the population as a whole is quite upset with what's about to happen. Effie herself seems a little upset, but then she meets Audree for the first time and she's back to her annoyingly loveable self.

"Haymitch, will you be joining us in the Capitol for the Quell?" asks Effie as she rocks Audree before the Reaping.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Eff," Haymitch says.

She scoffs at the nickname. "Well, kids," she says, standing up. "You created something truly beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Eff," Peeta teases as I take Audree from her.

"We have to go, we have to go!" Effie says, scurrying us out the door. She completely ignores Peeta calling her 'Eff.' When we arrive in the square, I can see all the seven through ten year olds standing in boxed off areas. All of them are clutching each other and most are crying. Effie goes through the normal process and then she says, as she always does, "Ladies first."

"Now, which girl has the _privilege _of representing District 12 in the 3rd Quarter Quell?" Effie says as she pulls open the envelope. "Blye Aldjoy!" Effie shouts. Peeta freezes next to me. A seven year old girl, dressed like a merchant's daughter, walks out on the boxed area. I can hear a mother wailing.

"What?" I whisper to Peeta. I shift Audree to my other shoulder.

"Blye Aldjoy's father owns the apothecary," Peeta says, swallowing hard. "She's been my next door neighbor forever. I've known her since the day she was born. She's barely even seven." He reaches for the baby and I hand her to him. He holds her tightly and I rub Peeta's shoulder in comfort.

"Now, Blye, how old are you?" asks Effie.

"Seven," says the little girl. She doesn't seem upset or angry. She looks incredibly shocked.

Effie nods. I know she has nothing to say to this. She walks over to the boy's ball. She pulls out a name. "And the boy with the honor of representing District 12 in this, the 75th Hunger Games and 3rd Quarter Quell, is . . ." she pauses to open the envelope. "Vick Hawthorne!"

I freeze. "No," I whisper, so completely inaudible that Peeta himself can barely hear.

**I think that the next chapter is going to be the last one for this part of the story. I'm going to make a sequel, which will be the remainder of 'Catching Fire' and part of 'Mockingjay.' Following that story will be the remainder of 'Mockingjay' and an epilogue. And I'll probably do a story after that, just because I love this story so much! Haha, tell me what you think of the setup for the rest of the series. Does this make sense?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, guys, this chapter literally just wrote itself! I figure I owe you after a couple days of boring updates for one day of just awesome twists and stuff haha. I hope you enjoy it!**

** This is the last chapter. Tomorrow, I'll post the sequel. I'll post a link to the sequel in this story tomorrow, but just so you know, I'm planning on calling it, 'In A Faraway Place', as a continuation of 'Once Upon A Time.' Get it? Haha.**

I search for Gale in the crowd as Vick helplessly makes his way to the stage. Gale's not that hard to find; he's taller than anyone. I find him. His face is stony and showing no emotion.

"We'll try to get Vick out most," Peeta whispers in my ear.

"We can't do that to Blye," I say. "You focus on Blye, I'll focus on Vick. Maybe between the two of us–"

"Katniss," Peeta warns.

"Peeta," I say. "We might be able to get both out alive."

"It's not safe to talk about this hear," Peeta says. "Later, on the train."

I nod.

Vick and Blye shake hands and they're sent into the Justice Building. Peeta and I are free for a couple hours before the train leaves. "Peeta, I have to find Gale," I say. He nods.

"I'll take Audree by the bakery to see my dad," Peeta decides. "We're going to be gone awhile, anyway."

"I also think you should introduce your mother to your six week old baby," I laugh.

Peeta smiles sadly. "I'll try." I kiss him and then run off to find Gale. He's waiting outside the Justice Building. I'm sure he isn't allowed to go see Vick yet, but the second he's allowed, he'll be going in.

"Gale!" I scream. "Gale!" He turns and looks at me. He doesn't even register the fact that I'm there before I throw my arms around his neck. "Oh my God, Gale, I don't know what to say!"

"There's nothing to say," he says, hugging me back. "Listen to me, I'm so sorry for everything I said, I'm so sorry that I've phased you out for ten months, and I'm so _fucking _sorry I didn't come by to meet you baby, Katniss. I've been a shitty friend lately."

"Shut up, it's okay!" I say. I pull away from the hug. "I just need you to know that I will do _everything _in my power to get Vick back home to you."

"Don't strain yourself," Gale says coldly. "It's not like he has a chance anyway. He's just started to learn the bow, he's only nine. He has no idea how to handle himself out there."

"You think any one of the tributes has ever known how to handle themselves?" I say.

"That Cato kid seemed to know what he was doing," Gale says, attempting to joke. The memory of Cato makes me shiver. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring any . . . unsettling memories back to mind," Gale says. "I hope you know that I wanted to skewer that guy for what he was doing to you and I physically cheered when Peeta stabbed him."

"You cheered?" I ask, amused.

"You can ask my mother," he laughs. "I jumped off the couch and was screaming bloody murder, I was so excited."

I smile. "You're a good guy, Gale," I say. "I think you'd really like Peeta, if you gave him a shot. You guys are a lot alike."

"I do like Peeta," Gale says. "I mean, I'm not exactly happy that he knocked you up at sixteen or that he gets to have you, but I like him well enough."

"Why?" I ask.

"He makes you happy," Gale shrugs. "And half his DNA's in that baby and she sure seems to make you happy."

"Her name's Audree," I say quietly. "She was born over six weeks ago."

"I know," Gale says. "My mom told me. And I should've come to see her."

"Don't worry about it," I say. "Peeta's mother still hasn't met her."

"Well, that's the baker's wife," Gale laughs. "She's notorious around here."

I laugh. "Hawthorne, you're welcome to visit with the tribute now," says a Peacekeeper, coming through the doors. Gale stands up.

"Katniss, I . . ."

"Go," I say. "We'll talk when Peeta, Vick, and I get back from the Capitol."

Gale smiles. "Thanks, Catnip."

I smile at the old nickname. "Bye, Gale," I say.

I walk towards the bakery, knowing I'll find Peeta there. When I enter, I automatically know something's wrong. Not one of Peeta's family members are smiling. Normally, one of them, either his brothers, his father, or himself, are smiling. But today, there's nothing. They're all surrounding the baby.

"What's going on?" I say as I enter.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," says Peeta's father. "You have to understand, she's just a bit–"

"She's a bitch, Dad!" Peeta shouts. "She's the biggest bitch any one of us have ever met, just admit it."

"Peeta, please," his father says.

"He's right, Dad," says his oldest brother, Daved. Normally, they just call him Dave. His other brother, Mikal, nods in agreement.

"I repeat, what happened?" I say, beginning to panic.

"I took Audree upstairs to my mother could see her," Peeta says. "And my asshole of a mother spit right in Audree's face."

I stand in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"The worst part's coming," Mikal says.

"Bitchy McBitcherson also decided to grab your daughter's arm and twist it," says Dave. "And now her entire arm is purple."

Panic begins to set off in my body. I shove past the tables, knocking many things over in the process, and I reach Audree. Dave was right; there are finger marks and nasty bruises forming all the way up her arm. "Did she break anything?" I ask Peeta. He puts a hand on my back and rubs up and down. This has always been his way of comforting me.

"I don't think so," he says. "But we can't have her showing up in the Capitol like this."

"They'll have something to remedy it on the train, won't they?" asks Peeta's father. "I mean, they have lots of things that work miracles in the Capitol."

"I don't know if they'll have it on the train," I say. "But I can get my prep team to send us something if they don't. They'll think we're abusive to her if she shows up with marks."

Peeta nods. Haymitch walks into the bakery. "Knew I'd find you here," he says. "We have to go." He nods to Peeta's father and walks out.

Peeta grabs Audree's carrier. "Bye, guys," I say.

"You tell Mom that I will have absolutely _nothing _to do with her until she apologizes for everything she's done to me, Katniss, and now Audree," Peeta says. Dave and Mikal nod grimly. "See you guys later."

"Have fun," Dave says, but instantly regrets it. "Never mind."

Peeta shakes his head, slightly amused. "Bye."

We walk to the train in silence. Before we arrive, he says, "I'm so sorry, Katniss, I had no idea."

"You couldn't have," I say. "This isn't your fault."

"I think my mother was trying to kill her," Peeta says. "I guarantee it. I never would've been able to forgive myself; you wouldn't have ever forgiven me–"

"Yes, I would've," I say softly. "I promise you I would've. Maybe not right away, but you're my fiancé. You're my fellow victor. You're my baby daddy." I nudge him softly and he chuckles. "You're my Peeta. I could never not forgive you for something."

He nods. "How'd it go with Gale?"

"Really good," I say. "I told him I'm going to do everything in my power to get Vick out."

"I guess it makes sense, for each of us to work on one," Peeta says. "And Haymitch will supervise. Between the three of us, we're bound to get one of them home, right?"

"I hope so," I say as we step onto the train. "I really hope so."

The train is moving before I locate the tributes. Audree's asleep in our room. They're sitting in the exact seats Peeta and I were a year ago. It's completely insane to think that that was me, just two years ago. Completely single, no child, no life.

"Vick," I say when I see him.

"Katniss!" he shouts. He jumps up and gives me a huge hug. Blye does the same with Peeta. "You have to help me," he says, lowering his voice. "I can't die in these Games, Katniss. I can't!"

"I know," I say softly, hugging him as close as I can.

"But neither can Blye!" shouts Vick. "Nobody can die, Katniss, you have to do something!"

"Vick, I don't know what to tell you," I say. The little girl, Blye, pulls away from Peeta's embrace. Before I know it, I'm pulling her in to hug me. It's my motherly instinct. I think of Audree, sleeping in our room, safe and sound. I think of this poor girl's mother, who's probably a mess back in 12. And I hug her for a long time. Peeta does the same with Vick.

"Look," I say. "You're both going to be fine, alright? We won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Yeah," Peeta says. "I mean, me and Katniss got out last year without a scratch." We both know that's a huge lie. "Who says we can't get both of you out?" This seems to placate them for now. They go to their rooms and I say we'll call them at dinner. Peeta and I collapse on one of the couches.

"Way to not get attached, huh?" Peeta says.

And suddenly, everything hits me. Vick being reaped, the fact that twenty-four seven to ten year olds are about to fight to the death, the fact that Peeta's mother basically assaulted our daughter, it all hits me. And I'm crying into Peeta's chest, once again, his arms rubbing my back, telling me it's all going to be okay, when we both know that it clearly isn't.

**Well? I want to thank you all for the lovely input you've given this story. I mean, honestly. Between when I posted the last chapter forty minutes ago and now, I've already received ten reviews. That's nuts! I mean, who am I to deserve all this love? Haha**

** Anyway, thanks again. The sequel's going to be called 'In A Faraway Place.' I'll post a link for it tomorrow when I put it up. You guys are amazing! I love you all, thanks so much.**

–**Rachel **


	27. Chapter 27

** "In A Faraway Place" is up! Here's a link: **

**.net/s/8055879/1/In_A_Faraway_Place **


End file.
